The Awakening
by AnimeLoverForever03
Summary: This is right after rebellion when Daisuke Niwa finds a new world, but wait why have all his friends ended up here? Why are there strange creatures? What are magical girls? What do they intend to do? Whose Eterna? Why is Homura a demon? Find out in the story The Awakening this is my first ever fanfiction so enjoy and review! Rated T for swearing and complex plot. :D :D :D :D :D
1. Chapter 1

Daisuke Niwa sat up in bed to the wake of screaming. Daisuke Niwa is a ordinary red headed kid, but a special gene passed down through the Niwa family allows him to transform into the master thief Dark Mousy when he falls in love. Towa (the maid) was cleaning the house and noticed Daisuke up late. "You're up late you're going to miss school!" Daisuke shrugged it off and tiredly went back to sleep.

Takashi Saehara was in his usual spot gossiping about the news and unnatural events going on, such as robberies, (mostly by Dark) kidnapping, and supernatural things. After all, he was the son of detective, Saehara. Risa and Riku (Twin sisters) walked over to Daisuke, "Hey Niwa, why were you out yesterday?" Risa asked little concern in her voice. "Hm? I was... um" Daisuke was hesitant because the real reason was he stayed up late thieving and got hardly any sleep. "_say you were sick." _Dark mentally suggested. "I - I was sick.. I guess..." Daisuke was too tired to make the excuse. "_You could just switch to me and i'll get through the school day quickly..." _Dark taunted. "No way i can't do that!" Daisuke said, not realizing it was out loud very loud. "Do what?" Riku Takashi and Risa asked simultaneously. "Huh?!" Daisuke blushed hearing the question.

Daisuke rushed home after school to find (once again) traps set for him. "Aww not again..." Daisuke sighed staring at the ropes and wires and everything but the kitchen sink laid out for him to challenge. _"ready Daisuke?" _Dark asked. "Do I have a choice." Daisuke asked. _"Guess not." _Dark replied. "Then i'm ready." He scanned the dimly lit hallway for a place to slip through and found a gap between the heat sensors on the floor. "Where does she get this stuff!" Daisuke heaved in a breath of air. (Not unusual for a 14 year old boy to be dodging lasers... right?)

After a challenging "exercise" Daisuke greeted his mother making hotdogs for dinner. "H-home." Daisuke breathed in heavily. He sat down watching tv with Towa and Kosuke (Father of Daisuke.) "I sent a warning letter to the police you will be stealing a magic jeweled necklace, theres strong magic coming from it so we need Dark to steal it right away." His mother told him while preparing dinner. "You leave at five so hurry up." Daiichi (Grandfather of Daisuke) stated. "Alright..." Daisuke moaned. _"What not happy to see me steal something, bet Risa would..." _Dark teased mentally. "You can be such a pain sometimes." Daisuke said bitterly. HE pulled out a picture of Risa and got ready to change.

His red hair changed to dark purple locks, his big red eyes turned to dark purple small eyes, and he grew taller. Dark rushed downstairs and grabbed With (A small rabbit pet Dark has kept for centuries.) "Ready?" His mother asked. "Yep With lets go!" He called. With attached himself to dark as a pair of black wings.

Dark approached a broken burned building with the necklace sitting perched on a chair. "Where did she send the warning letter too, this place is a dump!" Dark asked himself. He quickly snatched the necklace and flew out of the ruin like building.

A hand grabbed Darks foot. "Going somewhere?" A familiar voice asked. "Hiwatari?" Dark asked struggling to get his foot free. Satoshi Hiwatari (Just like Niwa but changes into Krad, an evil version of Dark, and his father is Sahara's boss.

"Let go Hiwatari!" Dark yelled struggling harder to free his foot. "_How is he so strong!?" _Daisuke asked. "Because thats most likely not Hiwatari's strength." Dark replied trying to fly away. _"You don't think..." _Daisuke trailed off as Dark finished his sentence, "It's Krad's."

the necklace glowed bright, all of them were sent into the world inhabited by the one and only mahou shoujos.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short but thats only due to this was just a test to see how my fanfics would update and upload through files and stuff, so bare with me chapter 2 might also be short but i will update long chapters after i promise so make sure to review! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is SOOO short, so I'm going to update it and add more :D hope you're happy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Madoka watched from the heavens above, she stared down at Homura and all her friends. "Now I remember... I came here for Homura." She called out to the despair filled Homura. "I can't believe I forgot something so important..." She held out her gentle hands. "Well there was quite a bit of unnecessary interference." Sayaka complained. "We ended up taking a pretty roundabout path, huh?" Sayaka asked Nagisa in the chariot blowing bubbles. "What a pain.' Nagisa replied. Homura slowly opened her eyes. Madoka smiled from above while Mami and Kyoko stared in awe. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long." Madoka called. "You've worked hard all this time!" She reached out to Homura getting closer. "Madoka." Homura simply called. "Now, lets go..." Madoka called. "We will all be together from now on!" <strong>Now I start making stuff up to go along with the story I've planned. <strong>"Kyoko Mami please, come with." Madoka called. "Please.." She took her eyes off Homura for a second as Homura was stating, "Yes we will, i've waited so long for this.." Homura grinned. Homura jerked her forward in greed. "H-Homura!" Madoka screamed. Kyoko and Mami rushed forward. Magic leaked out of her soul gem that fell to the ground. Madoka suddenly cried, "Kyoko Mami help!" Madoka added an extra transformation to their gems so they could help. "Please!" Madoka cried. "Transform into guardians, it's a new skill!" Madoka called. A bit off magic fell on to Kyoko and Mami and they began to glow brighter. "Oh no!" MAdoka cried as the scene began to break. "Homura please YOUR GOING TO RIP ME APART!" And with those words Madoka's godly form retreated to her soul gem along with her memories. "HOMURA!" She cried.

Madoka sat up in shock. "A dream?" She sighed getting ready for school. She looked at her soul gem, it was in it's ring form on her finger. "Could it be the dream was real?" Madoka asked herself walking abnormally slowly to the kitchen. Madoka plaid no attention to the walls in front of her that were about to smash her face. "AH!" Madoka wailed rubbing her sore head. "Madoka, what's with you today?" Her mother asked helping her up. "Sorry I just had a weird dream." Madoka sighed. "_HOMURA!"_She could still hear the wails and screams. Madoka wore a wide eyed expression. "Madoka are you sure you're not still half asleep?" Her mother asked seeing her expression. "I don't know I think it might have been real, I mean it seemed real anyway, I could feel everything, hear, and even smell everything, it felt like I was really there." Madoka explained. "What was it about?" Her mother asked. "Well I can't exactly remember, I know I saw some people I know I would have remembered if I had met them before, and there was this one girl, she looked like she was hurt, she was wearing something like cosplay, and she had some gem placed on her chest, and it looked damaged." Madoka went on saying, "And I was some sort of goddess they called me the law of cycle, everything was broken except, oh thats right Sayaka was there, and she was sitting next to some little girl, they were in a chariot being carried by... elephants I think..." Madoka was by now getting into detail about what happened. "And the weirdest thing was, the girl ripped me in half, somehow, separating me from my goddess self, but then I can't remember anything, it was like the world was rewritten and I was the only one who remembers besides the girl." Madoka explained. "Well if you tell anyone that story on you're first day of school as a transfer student people are going to think you're crazy, but it does seem odd how when you woke up you're dream had actually ended, that rarely happens, especially when something crazy like that was happening, by the time the girl grabbed you, you should have woken up." Her mother stopped putting makeup on to think about it. "Now that I think about it if you could feel and sense everything, then it was most likely real, but thats impossible, so I wouldn't worry unless you encounter that girl again!" Her mother laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi guys this is my first ever fanfic chapter 2 hope you enjoy! Review!**

**{ Chapter 2 }**

"W-where are we?" Daisuke asked changing into his form. "No idea." Satoshi answered. _"You think were in another world maybe?" _Dark asked. "I... don't... know..." Daisuke mentally replied. A girl with bright pink pony tails and a school uniform bumped into Satoshi. "Oh im sorry!" She apologized. A blue haired girl bumped into her causing both her, the pink one, and Satoshi to fall over. "Sayaka-chan watch where you're going please!" The pink one begged brushing off her skirt. "Madoka you're so easy to push through!" Sayaka commented. "Theres something off about them.." Satoshi commented looking at the matching rings on their fingers.

"Mami, Kyoko, Homura, Sayaka!" Madoka called over them in front of the Mitakihara middle school. "We should start school here and get to know the people from this world before anything else..." Madoka heard the voice from afar. She couldn't understand what it said exactly. "Hey it's the guys from yesterday!" Madoka gasped seeing Satoshi and Daisuke walking to their school. "Hm something wrong Madoka?" Kyoko asked looking at Madoka's surprised face. "Oh... nothing..." Madoka stated walking to school. It had been 6 months since Madoka transferred, and she already made new friends. Of course at first she realized the looked a lot like the people like the people in her dream, but she got over it saying it was most likely a coincidence.

"Okay class lets introduce two new transfer students!" The teacher announced. "Come in Niwa and Hiwatari!" They walked in. "My name is Daisuke Niwa"Daisuke introduced. "I am Satoshi Hiwatari." Satoshi stated after. Madoka gasped seeing them.

A crowd of people surrounded. Daisuke backed up, "W-what's going on?!" Daisuke gasped at the herd of students following him asking him countless just shrugged and answered the questions easily.

They walked towards the nearest bench to sit down. "Where do we go now?" Daisuke asked concern in his voice. "Don't know." Satoshi answered looking at him with his cold eyes. "Huh Niwa?" Madoka walked up to them. "You're not walking to your home?" She asked. "No wh-" Daisuke stopped and Satoshi interrupted, "Why do you ask?" She seemed shocked by the statement. "Because, most people go home at this hour." She smiled slightly. "We don't have a home." Satoshi simply stated. "Oh im sorry." She stated as if she had more to say. "Madoka hurry up!" "I'm sorry I was helping these guys out, they have no where to go." Madoka stated, disappointed. "They can stay at my home if they want." Mami jumped in cheerfully. "Ah!" Daisuke gasped. "Really, Satoshi what do you think!"Satoshi pushed up his glasses. "Not like we have a choice." Daisuke smiled, "Okay then!"

"Alright, this is my apartment make yourselfs at ho- I mean where ever you stay..." Mami stated. "Okay thank you miss Tomoe." Satoshi said.

Mami's soul gem began glowing at 3:00 AM. "Oh no..." Mami thought. "Not here!" She got out of bed and followed the magic lighting up her gem. She realized the others were already there. "Ready?" Kyoko asked holding out her soul gem. "YEP!" They all cheered. Sayaka transformed first followed by Homura, Kyoko, Mami, and last Madoka. They headed in the labyrinth quietly not awakening the Witch.

Daisuke awoke realizing Mami wasn't there. "_Somethings not right, Daisuke switch to me." _Dark insisted. He was too tired anyway so he switched to Dark. "Thats right i don't have With." Dark thought. He followed the sense quietly. **Since this chapter was so short i decided to update it and add more to make the chapter long so im going to do this part about where Nagisa (Bebe) is. WARNING this may disturb people and I looked at it over after a couple of days and changed it again because it was shit so enjoy this version :)**

A small little girl was on the roof of Mami's home. Her pink hair flowed through the wind. "Who am I remembering?" The girl asked with a piece of cheese in her hand. "She had long yellow hair in two two big curls, I remember that, but why can't I remember anything else, she seemed so close. Why would I forget someone so important?" She asked. "W-who would make me forget?" She asked. Her face began twisted with anger. "Should I have another form..?" she asked. Time suddenly stopped. "W-who?" She asked. "Looks like you're beginning to remember. I have a feeling it will happen again though." Homura said. "I'll just erase your memories since you're no threat, you're lucky people like Mami Tomoe wouldn't be so lucky if she were to find out." She stepped up to Nagisa. She took her pointer finger and reached for her forehead. "G-get away from me!" She screamed. She ran as far as she could. Homura showed no annoyance. "I'll find you." She said. "But, since I can't see you my power won't be as effective you just won't remember this conversation, but even though I can do that, this way will be more fun." She grinned. Nagisa gasped breathfulls of air. She dropped her cheese running and climbed up a building franticly. "P-p-please s-stop.." She gasped as the purple demon came closer. "I have no idea who you are, please let me go!" She screamed as she was lifted off her feet. She could feel Homura's breath on her shoulder. "You wont run away little girl." She teased. she cupped her chin in her hand and waited until Nagisa stopped struggling. She put her other hand on Nagisa's forehead as began to erase her memory. Under all of the pressure Nagisa slowly passed out. "Someone... help..." She cried, help never came. The demon laughed as she began to have more fun. she began looking through her memories. Nagisa felt a cold prickly feeling on her soul, like tiny pins and needles were gently poking her. "S-stop it!" She broke free. "Hmph you're no fun and you're no threat, guess I might kill you, you will disappear anyway, you can't run forever until Madoka gets her memories back, you will never be free." Homura said. And as she said that she clapped. suddenly Nagisa was staring in a mirror tiredly. Her mirror self was a witch named charlette, she stared in horror as she saw the yellow haired girl. "This is what you truly are." Homura teased. She stared at the sweets witch. "Sorry but this won't take long!" She heard the woman yell as she screamed, "Tiro finale!" Nagisa began reliving that memory she could almost feel the shot of Mamis gun in her chest as she was released as a long snake monster with huge teeth. The woman stared in horror as her head was chopped off. Nagisa screamed. The mirror began to change. The memory started over, but this time Madoka was there. "Its okay, Nagisa." She whispered. "I can see the future and the past, I know you can be saved still." Madoka whispered to the girl. She turned the witch into a beautiful young girl. "W-why did you save me?" Nagisa asked. "I have a favor to ask of you, Nagisa." Nagisa stared at the mirror in shock as she, herself was in the mirror staring at a god. "I need to save Homura Akemi, will you help, me and Sayaka can't do it alone and Kyoko and Mami, I don't want to trouble them, and you have more than enough power, and you're the only witch i've encountered that still had a desire to fulfill, and I can see you still have human in you." Nagisa accepted and went with madoka. "Thats the destiny you failed at achieving." Homura whispered. "Now because of that failure you will disappear soon enough." Nagisa closed her eyes drowsily and let this all fade to darkness. She could feel that memory being sealed in an barrier as she was swallowed by darkness. "NAGISA!" She could hear a faint voice calling her name. And then it was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, i've been so excited to write this for my hard work review please! This one will be longer than the others chapter 1 and 2 were tests to see whether the would download better as files or copy and paste. ANY WAY REVIEW :) **

**{ Chapter 3 }**

Dark sensed the magic becoming stronger and stronger. "Whats this?" Dark asked peering into the changing portal that seemed to deviate from reality itself. Looking at it made his head spin. "Lets go..." Dark said stepping in.

"Hey Mami what's wrong?" Sayaka asked slicing through a small pillow crossed with a pair of scissors looking witch minion named Albert. "Someone else is in the labyrinth.." Mami confirmed while shooting a witch minion that looked like a giant stick with branches hanging off it but instead of leaves it was cotton balls with deadly eyes that could peer into your soul named Drew. "Alright then Kyoko track the human and create a barrier around them to get them out safe ." Homura suggested. "We'll go and track the witch's egg, if we don't come out in about an hour come find us." Sayaka said. "Alright lets do this!." Madoka cheered. They all just nodded.

"_what IS this?__"_ Daisuke asked._ "It keeps... changing... it's making my head hurt." _Daisuke said dizzy. "Not sure, but i can sense a powerful magic near by, i'm just not sure what kind." An army of Drew came marching towards them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!?" Dark yelled looking at the countless number of Drew. _"Maybe we should run.." _Daisuke said. "NO DUH!" Dark choked out.

Kyoko beat through an army of Drew to find the unwanted person was nowhere to be seen. "_Kyoko hurry i think we found them!" _Kyubey exclaimed through telepathy. "_Coming"_ Kyoko returned the message mentally. "_You might wanna hur-" _Sayaka said cutting off. "_Sayaka?" _Kyoko asked taking a breather.

Dark spotted Mami in the labyrinth and asked, "Whats going on?" Mami was startled. "W-who are you?" Mami asked. She stared at Dark. He just realiZed Hiwatari wasn't with him, so she had no idea he was Daisuke's alter ego. "Um... not important.. what is this place.." Dark said trying to change the subject. "Sigh... well first of all we need to get you out." Mami said putting her hands on her hips. "What the..." Dark trailed off staring at the giant Witch forming in front of him. "MAMI THE WITCH HATCHED!" Madoka screamed. Dark stared wide eyed, the pink haired girl was here too? The witch looked like a regular girl at first, but pitch black, bit thorns shot out of her arms and legs creating large branches. The labyrinth itself seemed to turn pitch black and they turned pure white. Dark stood in awe at the girl who turned blood red and thorns pierced her, the thorns eventually stretched her to its limit and tore her in half. Blood poured everywhere. "AHHHHHHH!" The young woman cried in pain. The torn pieces formed a giant form of her. Her round feet turned as sharp as the thorns growing out of her, along with her hands. Her smile turned into a wide grin illuminating her whole body.

The thorn like hands she beholded began to strike at Mami and Kyoko. They both gasped as the thorns stuck them, Mami in the leg, and Kyoko in the shoulder. They fell to their hands and knees gasping for air. "Sayaka try to heal them!" Homura commanded. As much as she hated following orders from her, she healed them anyway. Thorns rushed at Sayakas head. "_Dark we have to do something!" _Daisuke yelled. He knew it probably wouldn't work, but he called for With anyway. To his surprise With appeared. "How the hell did you get here..?" Dark asked shaking his head. "Kyu!" The small white rabbit replied and transformed into black wings. Dark charged at Sayaka trying to block the thorns. He used all his force to push the thorns back.

"G-go r-run hurry!" Dark choked out. Everyone, but Sayaka who was scrambling to her feet, stood in awe at the dark angel who protected them. "Yeah i know i'm not your average guy, but look at you, you have the same magic i do." Dark defended. "How did you do that?" Mami asked rising to her feet. ""I'd like to ask you the same thing..." Dark said looking at her soul gem. She gasped. "We'll tell you after you tell us about your friend." Homura stated. "With? He's harmless no problem!" Dark called for With to retract from his back. The small white pet smiled innocently. "Kyuu!"

"Alright." Madoka finished off the witch and the labyrinth faded to normal. "Tell. Us. Everything." Kyoko grinned while eating a cooked fish. They all changed back to their original forms.

"Alright, my name is Dark and this is With, when i call him he comes to me and can attach himself to my back as black wings. My other half Krad has natural wings, he looks like an angel, but thinks like a total devil, he's extremely powerful and is the other half of the black wings, With has been my partner for centuries." Dark told them petting the fluffy animal. "That thing?" Kyoko asked. "Looks like a pet rabbit that makes weird noises to me." She munched on a sack of apples. "And you look like an average girl who eats too much." Dark sneered. "Tsk." Kyoko replied munching her apple angrily. "_Forgetting someone Dark?" _Daisuke asked. "You _want _me to tell this foodie about the Niwa family?!" Dark mentally asked Daisuke. " _I guess not..." _Daisuke trailed off going back to sleep.

"Heyyy? Hellooo?" Kyoko waved her hand in Darks face. "Huh?" He asked snapping out of his conversation with Daisuke. "Hmm what were you doing suddenly spacing out like that?" Sayaka asked curiously. "None of our business." Dark simply stated. "Humph." Sayaka groaned sitting down.

"Oh no!" Mami yelled. "I forgot about the people staying at my place i need to check on them!" She ran off. "_Uh oh looks like we need to go before she find out i'm missing!" _Daisuke yelled concerned. "Right!" Dark replied. "Right what?" Sayaka asked. "Where are you going?" "I have to go!" Dark yelled. "Wit-" "No we had a deal you tell us _everything."_ Kyoko raised her spear o Darks throat. 'Maybe another time!" Dark replied. "With!" The small white rabbits ears perked up and it transformed into his wings. "C'mon lets go after him!" Homura whispered. They all transformed and followed Dark.

Mami found her room and opened the door. "Oh no!" Mami exclaimed fearfully. Satoshi slowly opened his eyes. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "What happened to Daisuke?" She asked. Satoshi's eyes grew wide. "W-what do you mean...?" He asked standing up. "Wheres Daisuke?" She exclaimed.

Dark could hear them chatting about Daisuke. "_What do we do?" _Daisuke asked. "We walk through the front door." Dark whispered. He fell down to the ground and transformed to Daisuke. He ran around the edge of the building and through the front door. Daisuke could hear footsteps and ran up to Mami's room.

"Sorry i couldn't find you so i left and searched around the building for you.." Daisuke said rubbing the back of his head innocently. "Sorry..." Mami put her hands on her hips, she knew he was lying, but went on with it anyway. "Alright well i need to go will you be alright?" She asked. "Yeah." Both Daisuke and Satoshi replied.

Homura could no longer sense Darks magic. "Where now?" Sayaka asked jumping as high and as far as she could along with the others. "I don't know all of a sudden his magic became very VERY faint almost like hes no longer here." Homura said. "Like.. he disappeared or something?" Kyoko asked munching on some cheese sticks. "Do you ever stop eating?" Homura judged looking at her cheese sticks. "Humph." She tried to jump farther. "Guys.. where did he go can you sense him at all?" Madoka whined. "Well his magic is so faint it would be hard.. but... i'll try..." Homura smiled at Madoka who smiled back. "THEN LETS GO!" Kyoko broke the moment.

Satoshi adjusted his glasses as Mami left. "Where did you go?" He asked. "Well i saw Maim had left, so I transformed into Dark, and we went and defeated some monster and met a group of girls with magic they defeated the monster, but Mami was in the group along with the pink girl, Madoka and the people with her from earlier, Kyoko, Sayaka, Mami, Madoka, and Homura." Daisuke explained. "I see... so those girls are magic too." Satoshi said his cold stare not leaving Daisuke.

Kyoko could hear voices that sounded familiar. "Are those the guys that we met earlier, that Mami let stay at her house?" She asked eating more cheese sticks. "I don't hear anything." Homura said. "Really it's so loud it's almost painful, Madoka Sayaka don't you hear it?" Kyoko asked. "No." They both said. "Maybe its a new skill or power or something!" Sayaka exclaimed almost envious. "Wow that would be so cool to be able to gain new magic powers!" Madoka squealed. "I guess so." Kyoko said eating a bit slower. "They said something about Daisuke leaving and i think he said Madokas name a couple of times, but the voice is getting faint and staticy." Kyoko said. "Well i can't sense any more magic so maybe we should just call it a night." Homura stated. "Yeah." They all agreed.

"Satoshi..." Daisuke said. "Do you miss anybody from back home.." Daisuke knew the answer was no, "No.. but I do miss home a little I don't exactly trust that Mami girl, who do you miss?" Satoshi asked his cold stare pointed at the ceiling. "Riku and Risa and my family and maybe our Riku though.." Daisuke said blushing at the mention of Riku. Good thing Darks asleep so he won't tease me for missing Riku. "It must be nice to have people you care about." Satoshi sighed realizing he had no one. "Don't you have friends..." Daisuke sadly looked at Satoshi. "You and Risa and some classmates maybe oh and Riku." Satoshi said blushing. "_You like Daisuke don't you..." _Krad teased. "Shut up Krad..." Satoshi snapped. "Well goodnight Satoshi." Daisuke finished and drifted asleep. Satoshi didn't answer.

* * *

><p><strong>This will not be a yaoi or gay fanfic sorry all u gay fans. ANYWAY this was a long fanfic and it took FOREVER to write so plz reveiw if i get to at least 50 views i'll update on 11-20-14 :) SO REVEIW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW 50 views was quick so if this gets updated early don't be surprised :) anyway review!**

* * *

><p>Daisuke and Satoshi woke up at the same time to the sound of a doorbell. "I've got it." Mami said. "I came back around 10:00 PM." She stated opening the door. "Who are you?" She asked. "My name is..." She stated. "Riku Harada." Daisuke gasped. "R-Riku!?" He exclaimed rushing at the door.<p>

Madoka woke up to the sound of chirping birds. She did her usual morning routine and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. "Hey mom." Madoka greeted. "Hey Madoka." Her mom put on some lipstick. "My friend is taking care of someone, but he seems suspicious what should we do?" Madoka asked. "Well by now if he seems like a nice guy i wouldn't worry, but other than that i can't do much." Her mom replied. "mm..." Madoka sighed. "Madoka are you okay, you've been so depressed lately." Her mom stated. "Im... fine..." Madoka said, her soul gem seemed to get dimmer. She left the room. Her mom knew she was lying. "Madoka..." She whispered concerned.

" ?" Daisuke asked. "Huh Niwa?" Riku asked. "You two know each other?" Mami asked. "Well what are you doing here?" She asked Riku. "Well i asked some girls who were talking about the new transfer student Daisuke Niwa, and they said he was here and i had no where else to go so..." Riku rubbed her arm. "Whats with all the people who have no where to go?" Mami asked. "Well I have no idea how i got here all of a sudden i woke up and i'm here." Riku said. "Hm.." Mami looked concerned. "Risa and Saehara are here too..." Riku said. "WHAT?!" Daisuke exclaimed. Kyubey stared at him. "_You did say you missed Riku, Risa, and your class, i brought Saehara instead of your class." _Kyubey said. "Huh?" Daisuke asked hearing the voice. "Oh thats Kyubey, he brought them here... i'll explain it to you later..." Mami sighed holding the cat.

Mami sat down and got ready to talk to the group, Risa, Riku, Saehara, Daisuke, and Satoshi. Dark and Krad were awake also. "Since Kyubey gave a lot away i guess i'll tell you the rest, but I think Daisuke already knows some..." Daisuke jumped. "I sense a magic in you and Satoshi... Daisuke you have the same force as a man named Dark I met..." Mami explained. "Dark?" Risa asked suddenly very interested, unlike Saehara who was interested since the beginning. In fact i bet your talking with Dark right now. "_Wow she has a strong sense..." _Dark said. Everyone had their eyes on Daisuke. Especially Satoshi. "Well we can do introductions later, but right now it's my turn." Mami held out her soul gem. "This is a soul gem, it's where i keep my powers, as a magical girl." Mami explained everything about a magical girl, grief seeds, witches, even about Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Homura. Also Kyubey and the Incubators.

"Wow Mami thats fascinating!" Saehara exclaimed getting out a pen and paper. "Magical girls are secret i wouldn't get out you're camera now, if you do i might just have to..." Mami trailed off. "Alright well I guess it's my turn for introductions." Saehara stood up. "I'm Takashi Saehara! I'm a reporter and my dads a detective." He explained. "mm hmm next!" Riku sighed bored. Takashi just sat down. a"I'm Risa and this is Riku Harada, we're twins and sisters. And we're rich.. well at least we were until Kyubey got us here because of Daisuke..." Riku said agitated. "Well can you blame me for missing you..." Daisuke mumbled. "Guess not." She replied. "This place is weird, i miss my family too..." Riku looked down hiding her face so she didn't show her tears."It will be okay we-we'll be back home... soon.." Daisuke began to let tears fall down his face too, but didn't hide them like Riku. "Im so sorry.. ..."

Kyoko bit into her apple heading over to meet Mami's new "friends" along with the others. The alleyway was dim and the lights were shorting out fast. Kyoko hurried to Mami's apartment quick. When she arrived she noticed a small black gem glowing in the ground. "This is a soul gem!" Kyoko cried seeing how black and dim it was. "I-I don't have any grief seeds..." Kyoko stuttered, her hand shakily set the soul gem down. "Hello? Whos is this?" Kyoko asked. The soul gem all of a sudden broke right in front of her. The grief seed was released in a fiery explosion. "Oh no not here!"

Takashi heard the explosion. "What was that!" He exclaimed. "Oh no..." Mami said. The room itself vanished into a flat area filled with fire. "AHH FIRE?!" Risa exclaimed. "Risa stop it's not hot..." Riku calmed her down feeling the flames. "You're right!" Risa yelled. "Alright get back!" Mami called. She held out her soul gem carefully and transformed. "Wow." Takashi simply gasped open mouthed. "Alright, this is a witch's labyrinth that means a grief seed hatched near by and that means theres a witch waiting for us." Mami explained.

Kyoko met up with Mami, and the others and Madoka, and Sayaka, and Homura. "Who are you?" Risa asked. "These are my friends Madoka, Homura, Kyoko, and Sayaka their magical girls." Mami led the humans toward safety A.K.A. anywhere with a roof that wasn't overrun by witch minions. "What do we do?" Riku asked. "Stay put." Kyoko said munching an apple. "Why can't we help!?" Riku yelled. "You actually wan't to fight a witch?" Kyko asked thinking she was crazy. "Yeah why not you do." Riku stated. "Thats because I can do this." Kyko said. She held out both her hands and jumped in the air. Her gem glowed showing a bunch of spears glowing with magic, they hurtled towards the witch coming at them. "Fine..." Riku sighed.

"AGHHHH!" Madoka screamed having herself pinned against the wall by two hands connected to the witch. The giant hands pinned her to the walls. "AHHHH!" She screamed again followed by screams from Mami, Sayaka, and Homura. Kyoko heard hands coming at her with her new super hearing and dodged them just in time. "AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kyoko hear the screams so clearly, to the very last echo. They drove her mad, power and anger increased in her soul gem rapidly, it became under so much pressure finally it broke. Her soul gem shattered in pieces, Kyoko didn't pay any attention to the shattered pieces of her soul, she just laughed, a cruel laugh, but yet sad, and angry, and surprised, and happy, all in one single laugh. Her vision became blurry and her power increased to a deadly level. Suddenly she broke, a pure blood red light surrounded her, her torn dress, became a long skirt the covered her bare legs, and separated from her sleeveless top. Two white bracelets formed around her wrists and expanded around her hands, like an overgrown lily flower.

Kyoko, no longer able to control herself, tossed her head back and laughed her emotions out until she was numb all over. She drew a giant spear, that she shouldn't even be physically able to carry. She continued to laugh and cut the witch in half, letting all its blood and power rush out of it until Kyoko couldn't bare the power, and fell to her knees gasping for air. She transformed out of her magical state and breathed heavily. The labyrinth disappeared and Kyoko just stared in shock at her power. She kept staring at her soul gem until the image bleeded madness into her. She passed out leaving a exhausted group of magical girls on the floor and a bunch of scared humans around her. Kyubey just smiled pleased by the sight, but all he could see was the energy inside them ready to burst. "_What a wonderful sight, isn't it?" _Kyubey asked all of them. None replied. **I know what you're all thinking, Kyubey that bastard. IKR he is a bastard , if you think Kyubey's a bastard review! If you don't review anyway :D! Back to the story now!**_  
><em>

Sayaka and Madoka walked home alone still trying to recap what happened. "Hey guys!" Hitomi yelled from afar. "H-Hitomi?" Sayaka asked surprised. "Uh huh!" She cheerfully greeted, bowing. Madoka realized something shocking right at that moment. Her heart skipped a beat. She breathed heavily staring at Hitomi fearfully. "M-Madoka are you okay, you look ill?" Hitomi asked. Madoka looked over at Sayaka, she hadn't noticed yet. "S-Sayaka..." She stuttered. She shakily rubbed her eyes to make sure this was really happening. "M-MADOKA!" Hitomi cried as she fell over in shock. "Madoka are you okay!?" Sayaka called after her falling friend.

"W-whos there..." Madoka asked waking up to find Hitomi and Sayaka standing over her in the nurses office, Homura, Mami, and even Kyoko were there too. Although Kyoko was sick so she couldn't help it. "Are you alright Madoka?" Hitomi asked. All Madoka could pay attention too was the bright glowing ring on Hitomi's finger. "Hey Hitomi...?" Madoka called. "Hm, yes Madoka?" She responded ever so kindly, it made Kyoko even sicker. "W-where did you get that ring...?" Madoka asked staring at the ring even closer examining the details. "Hm, oh that..." She trailed off. Everyone turned their attention to Hitomi, even Kyoko who didn't give a- who didn't care. "Well I found a strange looking jewel on the ground and when I picked it up it turned into this ring, pretty isn't it!?" Hitomi cheerfully said staring at it with pleasure.

Kyubey entered the room. "_Seems as though we have a new magical girl.."_ He stated. "What the..." Hitomi cried glancing around the room to find nobody moving their lips. "Who said that?" Hitomi asked fearfully. "Well thats Kyubey, looks like i have to explain this all again..." Mami sighed. "Magical girl Hitomi Shizuki!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo how was it, if you liked it review if you didn't review anyway THIS WAS SOO HARD TO WRITE so don't be surprised if its not as long as chapter 3 but its still worth reviewing right! :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry this was so late i had serious writers block with this one its so hard to write about Riku and Daisuke for me so i might not have as much of that in here but i will make this chapter incredibly long to apologize, review just because :)!**

* * *

><p>Daisuke slowly opened his eyes. "What happened... I remember Mami and the others fighting that witch, but then what...?" Daisuke glanced around the room for the others. "Huh where did they all go?" he slowly got up and paused at the sweet sound of Darks voice, it was warm and comforting to hear a familiar voice after what all had happened. "<em>They were going to look for Kyoko and didn't come back." <em>Dark replied to Daisuke's comment.

Riku stayed behind and slept in when something shocking happened. "Daisuke?" She whispered.

_"Transform into me i'll find them!" _Dark said anxiously, he was wanting to get out so bad he would settle for a locked room trapped with Krad. "Alright Dark..." Daisuke said searching for a picture when he found something better. He saw Riku had stayed behind and as he stared at her he began to turn red. "Oh no..." He trailed off turning into Dark.

Dark was surprised to see her. "Who do we have here?" He asked in his usual flirty tone. "Are you Dark... or Niwa...?" Riku asked shocked. "Hm, little bit of both i guess, he is himself, and I am my awesome self." He said confident in himself. "You were Niwa the entire time, and neither of you told me." Riku began to tear up. "For the record we didn't tell anybody." Dark replied more serious. "Just... get... away..." Riku commanded angrily. "R-Riku..." Dark started. "YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME YOU-" Riku cut herself off stomping to the other side of the room. Dark changed back to Niwa. "Riku..." He started. "SHUT UP!" She snapped. Daisuke stepped back. He felt as though everyone was against him. He felt himself sinking... sinking... into deep black despair... " ...?" He choked out.

Mami finished explaining everything to Hitomi. "So just because the magical girl that this belong to previously lost her soul, but the gem was still intact, when I picked it up it became bound to me and my soul?" Hitomi asked hesitantly. She nodded in agreement. Kyubey's natural smile seemed to widen a bit. "_So we have another Magical girl, another grief seed, and eventually another witch!" _Hitomi's face filled with fear at the thought of becoming a witch. She tensed up and her face was twisted in a fearful expression that seemed almost painful. Warm tears escaped from her eyes and she breathed heavily. "Hitomi calm down it will be alright!" Madoka screamed hugging Hitomi, strangely enough Hitomi liked the hug. **again this wont be yaoi! **"Thank you... Madoka..." Hitomi felt her cheeks being stained with more tears that fell onto Madoka. Madoka's smile seemed to light up the dim nurses office.

3 hours passed and Riku was still mad, she left a while ago to blow off some steam while Niwa waited for Mami to come back. Satoshi was quietly reading on the couch while Niwa was watching TV. "_Change the channel..." _Dark whined. "Why I thought you wanted this one?" Daisuke asked annoyed. "_Yeah, but the news is boring." _Dark said simply. "Thats what you said the last 100 times..." Daisuke mumbled. "How do you do it...?" Satoshi asked staring at Daisuke. "Huh?" Daisuke was surprised by the sudden outburst of Satoshi. "How do you two get along so easily?" Satoshi replied bitterly. "Hiwatari what do you mean?" Daisuke asked looking at his stare that was colder than usual. "You and Dark get along so well... I have to fight just to keep myself sane..." Satoshi was staring at the book now. His usual calm stare was now cold as ice, when he stared at Daisuke it felt like a bunch of icicles piercing his skin. "Hiwatari..." Daisuke trailed off. "How can you be so innocent... I can't even get mad at you... even though it's unfair... I just... just..." Satoshi seemed to be tearing up. Daisuke could see the fear and despair in his voice, and could feel his eyes piercing his soul like a knife, it hurt to see him this way, but at least for once Satoshi seemed just as innocent, as the little red head staring at him.

"Hitomi you ready?" Sayaka asked holding out her glowing blue soul gem. "Yeah.." Hitomi said getting ready to transform. "Lets do this!" Mami screamed holding out her soul gem.

Mami transformed first, yellow and red ribbons wrapped around her. They vanished revealing her magical girl uniform, then her yellow hairpin with her soul gem encrusted into it formed. Next was Sayaka, blue waves were around her, then several droplets of water formed around her body, then evaporating revealing her magical girl uniform and her soul gem encrusted under her shirt. She revealed two swords under her cape and materialized. Then Kyoko transformed, red dust formed around her body and revealed her long red and white dress then right above her dress, her soul gem, along with a log spear she carried over her back materialized. Then Homura transformed, creating black and purple magic swirls around her, she ran around her magical plain she formed inside, as the black magic caught up to her she materialized. Madoka was next, her bright pink plain was much bigger, given her godly powers and soul gem, several pink hearts formed around her body and she materialized, along with her bow and arrows. Hitomi was next she held out her soul gem shakily, "Here I go..." She closed her eyes and let herself sink into her soul gem to transform. the bright green plain was formed around her.

realizing how long it had been Hitomi opened her eyes. "Wwhhaatt?" She shakily said trembling. Green petals flew around her body holding her inside the shell of petals. "N-no l-let me go!" Hitomi trembled trying to break the shell. She pulled out of the plain trying to regain consciousness of her body that was materializing.

She shot her eyes open to see she didn't transform. "What happened?" She fell to her knees. "I didn't transform?" She asked staring at her mitakihara school uniform. "Hmm I wonder, what did you do while you were transforming?" Mami asked. "Well I remember green petals forming around me and I was scared so I pried myself free from the shell of petals..." Hitomi sighed. "Hm, well try again, but this time just stay still, just let your soul gem materialize around you freely." Mami suggested. "Alright..." Hitomi sighed.

Daisuke realized it had been 4 hours since Riku left and 8 since the others left, Satoshi left 1 hour ago to go get some food. The door suddenly opened revealing Riku. "Ri- I mean... ..." Daisuke greeted. "It's okay Niwa, im fine now.." Riku was obviously depressed and had been crying. "I am sorry for everything..." Riku sighed. "It's alright..." Daisuke replied. "Please.. just tell the others about Dark.. I feel so bad for Risa..." Riku pleaded. "Mami told them already though, didn't you hear her?" Daisuke asked. "No I wasn't exactly interested." Riku stated. "Alright, when their back i will!" He exclaimed.

Bright green petals floated around the elegant magical girl. Her bright eyes opened revealing two bright green orbs. Her Mitakihara middle school uniform became a white shirt, with a green velcro vest tied on top of it loosely. She had a short green skirt with a green ribbon tied loosely on the side. She had a skull hairpin in her hair with her soul gem encrusted into its eye. She had beautiful green boots with white knee socks and ribbons tied around the top of her socks. Her weapons were bright neon green boomerangs. Her eyelashes were bright and long and seemed to hide the beautiful green orbs. Her name, even more elegant than her blouse and skirt, was Hitomi Shizuki.

"D-did I transform?" Hitomi asked. "You did it!" Madoka cried loudly hugging her. The movement reminded Homura of the second timeline when madoka said that to her. Hitomi stared into her soul gem as she took of her skull shaped harpin. The soul gem had a powerful aura around it, it was so strong and bright just looking at it could almost make you blind!

"Wait..." Homura interrupted. "If Hitomi is a magical girl, then shouldn't she have a wish?" She stared at Kyubey intensely. "_Well it's not that simple, when Hitomi became a magical girl it was from another girl who lost her soul but the gem didn't break and was still able to use-" _Kyubey was cut off. "How is that possible?" Kyoko asked. "_Well if a magical girl makes a contract she has her soul stripted from her body and it turns into a soul gem, but in a split second her soul is ripped out and is not put into a gem yet because the gem is still being materialized, so in that split second if the process is interrupted or she loses her life in the process, the gem becomes materialized and her soul isn't out into it because she already died, but thats incredibly rare and is almost impossible, but it has happened few times before."_ Kyubey explained thoroughly. "So basicly if I made a contract and in a split second while my soul isn't in my soul gem, but the gem is created, then the gem is left behind and whoever picks it up becomes bound to it?" Kyoko asked. Kyubey nodded in agreement. "So does this mean Hitomi doesn't get a wish?" Madoka asked. "_No for her to be completely bound and to have her soul become bound to her soul gem and be able to use her full magic power, she would have to make a wish, otherwise she wont be able to transform for mare than 5 minutes at most or use any sort of materializing magic or anything, that magic she has now was the leftover soul from whatever got put into the gem before the girl died." _Kyubey explained just as Hitomi transformed back. "_One other thing, since her soul isn't completely bound, I can also turn her back human because her gem is vulnerable and she can't use it for magic, I have enough power to do so." _Kyubey was by now looking intensely at her gem admiring her fear filled face reflecting from it."I can be human...?" Hitomi asked staring up from the hypnotizing soul gem. "_Would that be your wish?" _Kyubey asked. "No not yet anyway, I want to enjoy being a magical girl, just a bit longer, it just feels so wonderful somehow..." Hitomi answered shyly. "I had the same feeling when I became one too!" Sayaka said. "What about you Madoka?" She asked. "Honestly, I can't remember my wish or when I became a magical girl, I know the feeling, but for some reason it feels wrong, like i should be a more powerful magical girl... it feels so wrong..." Madoka said confused. Homura stared at her clutching her soul gem tightly. A wide grin spread over her face as she remarked, "Oh... I know the feeling..." She hid her demon like eyes that began to turn a dark purple, her grin was devilish and wide from ear to ear. "I know Madoka..." She whispered almost as silent as a mouse.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I'm making this after I just saw Rebellion so i'm trying to add devilish Homura and god Madoka, and maybe Hitomi could be a god, or I might turn her human, review and help me decide!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**100 views wow! To celebrate this chapter is gonna be extra long, but will come out late most likely because when i wrote it the first time I hit the reload button and forgot to save :/ help me celebrate and review!**

* * *

><p>Riku buried her face in Daisuke's arm. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks as she mumbled about where Risa was. She checked in with Mami and the others who were coming home soon, but hadn't seen her. Daisuke stared at the RIku who was balling her eyes out, and tried to cheer her up by saying, "Their probably coming home soon..." But he didn't have much of certainty in his voice. "I know..." She had even less certainty. "But... what if..." Riku lowered her head and tried to wipe the tears off her face. Daisuke stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "She will I promise." Daisuke looked her in the eyes. "but-!" She cut off, "You know... I never knew you cared so much for Risa... she must be happy to have a sister like you." He tried to cheer her up, her frown didn't fade though. "Of course I care for Risa shes my twin sister!" She suddenly stopped crying and looked at him with glaring eyes.<p>

Risa and Takashi didn't speak the way home, they separated from Mami and the others a long time ago to look around the city. "It's getting dark we need to hurry." Risa stated running faster than Takashi. "Alright.." Takashi was obviously tired. They ran home as fast as possible. The only other person near was a small girl with pink hair on the roof. Her knees dangled off the roof carelessly. All she could think about was how she got there suddenly and why she had unexplainable memories she couldn't piece together. "Who are they?" She whispered glancing at the moon. She noticed her unnatural connection with a yellow haired girl with curls in her hair, and a sudden displeasement for a black haired girl with long hair who tried to kill her. "M.. Meme?"She tried to remember the yellow haired girls name. "Mame? Mimi? Mima?" She tried piecing the sounds together in different ways, but for some reason something prevented her from saying, "Mami!"

Mami heard a small voice in the distance. "Hm, who was that?" She asked. "You hear it too?" Kyoko asked. "Hear what?" Sayaka asked. "I don't hear anything." Madoka stated. "I only hear it because of my unnatural hearing, which reminds me why is that?" Kyoko asked the small white creature following behind. "_I have no idea, same reason I have no idea why you girls seem to be holding back on magic, I understand Hitomi, but you girls made your wishes so I have no idea why you have a bigger form you can't use."_ The small cat like creature stated. "So what I felt was real?" Madoka asked. "Hm? What do you mean Madoka?" Sayaka asked. "I don't know, but earlier I just felt like I had some sort of magic, that was urging to explode out of my soul gem, I can't describe it really." Madoka explained clutching her aching soul gem. "Odd I feel the same way, except it's not power it's like... memories on the verge of appearing, like some barrier was put up to prevent me from piecing anything together." Sayaka explained. "Wow so i'm not the only one!I feel like someones missing, someone important, but brought some sort of aura of despair, like a witch... but not." Mami blurted out. "Someone missing?" Hitomi asked. "Could it be it was me?" Hitomi asked. "No, it felt like someone else, with a despair, aura, you have a elegant one." Mami said. "Really, I can't see it." Madoka said. "Maybe I have a new power or since like Kyoko!" Mami exclaimed. Homura only snickered. She held up her hands. "Maybe I couldn't completely seal your memories and powers huh.." She whispered getting ready to clap. Madoka noticed her hands being raised slowly. "Something wrong Homura?" She asked so kindly Homura couldn't bring herself to seal her once again, not yet anyway. "N-nothing.." She stuttered. The entire groups eyes fell on Homura. Including the figure on the roof who suddenly began to remember something important, only one thing, just one thing that would piece together... everything. "Homura Akemi, is a...!" A sudden clap echoed through the ally along with a few black feathers in the sky. Homura turned her gaze to the girl on the roof. "I'm what?" Homura asked. "What was I.." She muttered.

Risa and Takashi came in to greet Riku and Daisuke. "Risa!" Riku cheered. "Where were you?" Riku asked hot tears rolling down her face. "Were you that worried about me-" Risa was cut off as she was slapped in the face by Riku. "Of course I care about you, idiot!" Riku screamed. Risa stared open mouthed with a red hand mark on her cheek. "R-Riku." Risa whispered hugging Riku tightly. "Please..don't leave without telling me again, I was worried Risa... we have no idea what this world really is, if it's a dream, or if were in danger, please don't go!" Riku tumbled down on her knees clutching Risas hand tightly. Takashi stared, dumbfounded as he muttered, "Hello? I'm here too?" Riku turned to him. She and Risa burst out laughing. "W-what? What's so funny?!"That only made them laugh harder. Daisuke only shrugged and slumped down in the couch. _"Guess everything's alright now."_ Dark said. "Hm I haven't heard you in a while Dark." Daisuke mentally remarked. "_I've just been thinking a lot, and we need to find out more about this Homura character, she seems to be different from the others." _Dark stated. "What do you mean?" No reply came back. "Dark?" No reply.

Mami came home alone. "I'm back!" She called. She only found a bunch of bored faces watching tv. "Where were you?" Satoshi asked, he came back a little before and brought food. "Like I said, I was checking on Kyoko to see if she was alright, she was really worn out after the last battle and she said she felt sick, so me and the rest of us went to check to see if she was alright, or needed any grief seeds." She explained setting down a bag full of grief seeds saved up over the last few battles. "We found a new way to get more grief seeds." She sorted through the designs on each. "Wheres Kyubey?" Risa asked. "Oh he went home with Homura."Ok i'm going to sleep this is too weird." Riku complained. "Wait! I have something I want to confess..." Daisuke muttered.

"_How much longer do you think you can keep up the act?" _Kyubey asked. Homura sat down on the couch silently. "A good two or three months for Madoka at least, Sayaka a week or two, Kyoko about 3 weeks, Mami who knows how long, Hitomi never knew so I wont worry about her." Homura stated. "_What about the other girl?" _Kyubey asked. "Who? Bebe?" Homura asked. "Shes a witch already it won't take long for her to disappear since Madoka can no longer use her powers, Nagisa won't last much longer." Homura crossed let arms behind her head. "At least this way Madoka can be happy." Homura stood up and revealed her two long black wings. "_Aren't you forgetting something Homura Akemi?"_ Kyubey stepped up to her. "What?" Her face broke into a grin. "_You're a witch too, doesn't that mean you will dissapear as well?" _Kyubey asked. "Kyubey, you're so naive sometimes. Nagisa will only disappear because she was a witch and the only way shes a girl now is because Madoka brought her back to her original form, she will soon disappear because without Madokas power to keep her in her human state, she will turn back into a witch and another magical girl will come along, or she will just disappear automatically due to her being human, if shes human then she wont turn into a witch and will simply fade away along with the law of cycle itself." Homura laid down and tried falling asleep.

"So it IS true." Mami said. Daisuke nodded. "So you're Dark?" Risa asked dumbfounded. "And Satoshi is Krad?" Riku finished. Satoshi nodded. "Who is Krad anyway?" Takshi asked. Satoshi lowered his head and replied, "You don't want to know." He twitched and tensed up. He groaned a little and was obviously mentally screaming at Krad. His teeth began to grit. "Shut up." He whispered. He tensed up more as his eyes began to turn yellow with cat like pupils. "Not now.." He whispered almost silently. "Satoshi?" Risa asked stepping towards him. "Are you alright?" She asked wide eyed. He lifted his head up innocently. His yellow eyes seemed to be innocent for the first time ever. He was no longer tense, he was... calm. A few feathers came from his back. White wings sprouted from his back, except this time it didn't hurt, Satoshi, for the first time ever, calmly formed into the white angel, Krad. Krad didn't seem mad, angry, he wasn't even grinning, he was smiling warmly. "Why... why can't i hurt you?" Krad asked Risa. She stood fearfully. As she stepped back and let out a squeal the moment ended. His face broke into a grin finally. "Maybe Satoshi has a crush on-" Krad stopped suddenly. He grinned wider. "Ah so it looks like Dark is here..." Daisuke was no longer in his form. He was Dark. "Do you really wanna fight here?" He teased. "Stop!" Mami shouted. Krad tilted his head back. "And who do we have here?" He teased. Mami through her soul gem up in the air to transform. She held her gun up to Krad. "SHUT UP!" She fired at Krad fiercely. Takahi, Riku, and Risa stepped back fearfully. "You're right, maybe we can fight somewhere else then." Krad flew up.

_"Do you feel that?" _Kyubey asked. Homura nodded. "Some powerful energy." She got up and ran outside. "Maybe I can use that energy." She grinned.

Homura headed up the street towards Mamis home where above were a black angel, a white angel, and Mami. "W-who?" Homura stuttered. Krad held out a feather and it began to glow brightly. He threw it at mami, and what seemed to be a light feather, knocked Mami out on impact. Homura clapped her hands together. Suddenly they were all on the ground standing up. Mami was in her magical girl uniform. They were all in front of a mirror. Then they were sitting down. "What is this?" Krad wailed. In the mirror facing back at the 3 people were, in front of Mami, her in her normal mitakihara uniform, in front of Krad, Satoshi, in front of Dark, Daisuke. "Daisuke?" Dark asked. "Maybe this could be fun...?" Homura teased. Dark stared in horror as the mirror melted away. "DAISUKE?!" He called as the red head vanished. Krad was only grinning at the sight. Mami only gasped in confusion. "What is this?" Mami asked. Daisuke appeared in front of Dark, Satoshi in front of Krad, and Mami was alone. "What is this?" A sudden clap and it was all gone. "You guys are no fun." Homura said. She clapped again and they were all in front of Mami's house. They all changed back to normal. Satoshi looked around for Homura. Daisuke looked at the feather in his hands. Satoshi smiled. "Krad is gone..." Satoshi smiled brightly. "Huh, but Dark isn't." Daisuke stated. "Maybe that girl removed Krad by accident." _"I removed Krad from Satoshi, how about you do me a favor in exchange." _Homura whispered in Mamis ear. She turned around, no one. "W-what?" She asked. _"How about you do me a favor." _She repeated. "_Make sure no one remembers anything about the law of cycle." _Homura said. "W-why?" Mami asked. "Whats the law of cycle?" She asked. Mami gasped. As she said that memories flooded into her mind. "Homura! You-you're a demon!" Mami gasped in fear. _"Will you do me the favor?" _**WARNING: This part will be very weird in crazy, possibly disturbing for people, although, this may turn out to be yaoi or horror most likely not though because i want to keep this as kid friendly as possible, this will most likely be very confusing for people who haven't watched rebellion, I made this off of ideas from other horror fanfics though so this can be very disturbing for many people, nethertheless, enjoy and review on if you liked it if you do I will make more Homura devil, and physiological stuff, if thats what you call it. I really enjoyed making this, but if you don't like it give me other ideas to use in the review section below! Back to the story:**

Mami stood in shock as she was in the street with Homura. She had a table with an umbrella on the top in front of her. She was sitting down sipping a purple drink. "Will you?" Homura asked. She got ready to clap her hands. "N-no way I wouldn't!" Mami resisted. She brought out her gun and pointed it at her. "Will you?" She asked again. Mami pulled the trigger of her gun. Nothing came out. "That wont work." Homura clapped. Mami was in front of her now sitting down. Her soul gem was gone now. "W-wheres my-" Homura clapped again. Homura was now in Mami's magical girl uniform, but it was white and bleached. She had her soul gem in her hair. Mami was stuck alone, with only a demon to company her. "I know what you want, I can give it to you, and you in return can give me what I want." Homura grinned. "I want to save my friends." Mami insisted. "You're lying." Homura was now annoyed. "No!" Mami insisted. "I can show you what you want." Homura clapped and they were now in a desert. Mami was tied to a tree that was randomly in the desert, which meant none of this was real. A sudden tv appeared in front of her. The tree collapsed and faded from reality. She was now on the ground paralyzed. "I-I cant move!" She thought. The tv grew in size. Now it looked almost like a black mirror. The tv turned on showing Madoka and Sayaka next to her. Now it really was a mirror! Mami then faded from the mirror. "You want friends don't you?" The Madoka reflection teased in Homura's voice. "Stop it!" Mami choked out. "Isn't this what you want?" Sayaka asked, also with Homura's voice. "No!" Mami insisted. Than, clap again! Mami was now sitting on her knees in a grassy field. She was no longer tense, just unable to move still. She was calm now. She tried to work up her anger once again but couldn't she knew what happened. Homura was standing in front of her. "I made this world for Madoka to be happy, and for everyone else." Homura was close to her face now. Mami tried to deny the fact that she agreed she was happy. "I've done so much and I only ask for the others to not find out." Homura said sipping her drink that just appeared in her hands. Mami began to feel tired. "Whats..." Mami trailed off as Homura stepped back. "Don't worry." Homura grinned as Mami fainted.

Mami opened her eyes slowly. "W-where am I..." She groaned groggily. She was so calm, she couldn't think straight. She was half asleep. Her eyes were drained out of life and had bags. Clap. Homura was now in front of her in her demon outfit. She was grinning. Mami looked at her, and with no hesitation smiled back. "Why am I smiling?" Mami thought to herself. "Will you?" Homura asked now. Mami nodded slowly. "Good." Homura stated. Homura took out Mami's soul gem and pressed it against her chin letting the drops of her drink drip onto it. She teased her playfully. She pressed her lips onto the soul gem to see her reaction. Mami did not react. She could briefly taste her drink through her soul gem. Oddly it tasted very good. "Maybe you could be of more use to me.." Homura said teasingly as ever. "What will you do now?" Homura asked, she was urging to hear the answer. "I'll get what I want." Mami said feeling no resistance against her anymore she stood up. She looked like she was a doll being controlled by strings the way her head dangled lifelessly. Homura stood right next to her she laid her head next to her. "What do you want?" She asked grinning."She did so much for me I can do this one thing..." Mami thought. "She created a world for us to be happy so..." Mami stepped in front of Homura. "I will fulfill you're desires." Mami agreed. At that word her eye was given a mark. "As long as you have this mark you will follow through on this." Homura commanded as the mark glowed from her eye brightly and blended in with the color of her yellow lifeless eyes. "Now enjoy this new world." Homura sent her off. "Remember you will not remember this conversation and this command will only work when someone has remembered and you will unconsciously follow the desire." She clapped her hands gently and the field disappeared from sight.**So what did you think? Tell me in the reviews, if i don't get any ****reviews then I most likely won't do as much, but I will a little bit because its so much fun to write psychological, horror, and stuff like this. :) review and tell me if i should write more of this or less because I need you're support on this fanfic :)**

"What just happened?" Mami asked realising she was standing next to her bed. A wave of nausea and tiredness came over her. "Oh.. I think I need to go to sleep..." She said drowsily. "I guess this is what prevents her from remembering." Homura said next to her bed grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Help me celebrate my 100th view and review down below! Also help me on this story i've had such trouble writing this, and I wanted to put it up early so I can spend the thanksgiving break eating instead of writing so much, so i will be writing a lot since christmas and thanksgiving is coming up and then I wont be able to write, but if you review and give me idea I could post more chapters so reveiw and enjoy this series to the fullest :DDD! 3 this series 3<strong>**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Hey** guys! this chapter will be focusing on what the reviews told me! and I got no reviews :( so I won't write much psychological stuff because its just weird but if you want more tell me and ill make either another story focusing on that more, or I might add some to this but from now on i'm most likely not gonna do any more and focus on action :)**

* * *

><p>Madoka sat in her usual desk at her usual school and listened to her usual teacher talk about her boyfriend that usually doesn't end well. Madoka sighed as the lunch bell rang. "Whats wrong Madoka?" Asked Homura as she sat in her usual spot. "everything..." She muttered. Homura turned her gaze toward her. "What do you mean?" She asked. "It's just... everything is so normal and usual and the same everyday it's so boring." She ate her usual lunch like usual. "Don't worry maybe something will happen." Homura tried to cheer her up. "The only exciting thing thats happened in a while was meeting those people, and have a strange dream that I was a god." Madoka held out her soul gem. Homura gasped. "Something wrong with you?" Madoka asked. "N-no..." Homura stuttered.<p>

The lunch bell ended and Sayaka and Kyoko headed towards class, "Sayaka did you hear?" Kyoko asked. "Hm? Hear what?" Sayaka asked. "We have a new transfer student today! Shes supposed to look really young for her age I heard." Kyoko said her eyes lighting up. "What if shes a magical girl?" Kyoko turned to Sayaka giving her the "you've got to be kidding me but I want to hear more" kind of stare. (Same stare she gave Madoka when she introduced herself and was about to save Sayaka from becoming a witch.)

Everyone sat down in class. Risa and Takashi transferred in the class with Mami a while ago. Riku, Daisuke, and Satoshi all transferred in the same one with Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Homura. A small girl with bright pink hair stepped in, her eyes were odd, they had yellow around the pupils, and red around the yellow with a brown surrounding the red. She wore a long sleeved dress with a pink vest on the shoulders, her dress was a pink mixed with orange and she had two pom poms on the front, her shoes were flat and orange mixed with red. It was true she did look young for an 8th grader. Kyoko looked at her finger and confirmed, "_Nope shes not a magical girl." _Madoka nodded. "_But then why do I sense magic coming off her." _Mami called from the other room across the hall. _"You sense it from that far away?" _Sayaka asked. _"Yeah." _Mami said.

"My name is Nagisa Momoe." The girl introduced. She took out a hat she was hiding behind her, it was brown with two pom poms on the tips. "My friends call me Bebe!" She smiled innocently. "_Her name is Bebe what kind of name is that?" _Kyoko snickered. "_B-bebe?" _Mami asked. "_Is it just me or does that ring a bell?" _Madoka asked. Homura gasped. "_R-right now?" _Mami asked privately to Homura. "_No their close enough I can erase their memories." _Homura stated.

Nagisa saw Homura suddenly. Memories of that one night flashed into her mind. **If you haven't seen my updated version of chapter 2 then I suggest reading that first because I recently updated it because it was too short along with chapter 1 if you don't read it this part wont make much sense to you. **"N-no way!" Nagisa had her back up against the wall. " ?" The teacher asked. "S-she tried to kill me!" Nagisa shouted pointing at Homura. Everyone looked at Homura. "You have the wrong person." Homura stated. "No I can tell that same night you had that ring on you're finger!" Nagisa said shakily. "Madoka, Kyoko, Sayaka, Hitomi, and Mami have this ring too, it's really popular." Homura stated showing her ring. "B-but..." Nagisa was frightened. calmed her down and sat her in the desk by the wall away from Homura. Nagisa seemed to avoid Homura the entire day and never made contact with her.

Nagisa walked down the hall to get home when she was greeted by Mami. She remembered those long yellow curls anywhere. "Mami?" She asked. Mami took a step back. "Y-you're Nagisa right, h-how did you know my name?" Mami asked playing with her curls innocently. "I-is that you're name?" The small girl asked. Mami nodded. "Have we met before?" Mami asked. "I don't know actually, I remember you from somewhere, but I cant put my finger on where." Nagisa sighed. Of course that encounter with Homura made some of her memories return so she remembered Mami, because she spent the most time with her. Nagisa looked at her finger. "Y-you have the ring too?" Nagisa asked trying to figure out if she met her as a demon or something. "Huh? You recognise my ring?" Mami asked. "Have you seen it before?" She asked. "Yes I remember that Homura girl having it, s-she tried to kill me!" Nagisa insisted. "I see, so you remember her." Mami stated. Mami remembered in a dream encountering Homura and her putting a spell on her. She tried to break the spell many times, but she could only weaken it. "Do you feel like you're missing any memories of something important?" Mami asked hoping for the right answer. "Y-yes, t-this might sound crazy, but I feel like I should be different, in fact if I were able to pin point it I would say the thing that changed the most was me.." Nagisa sighed. "Well I have something even crazier." Mami stated. "Thats most likely true." She held out her soul gem. "You have some sort of magic too you." Mami was hoping that Nagisa could feel it too. She took a step back, frightened she shakily said, "W-what do you mean..?" She did her best to hide it but she had tears rolling down her face in fear. "Please don't be afraid. The only reason I can tell is because Homura encountered me too." Mami explained. Nagisa stepped backward and fell over. Homura stood there in shock. "What did I tell you Mami Tomoe?" Homura asked. Mami gasped. "H-Homura?" Nagisa held on to Mami tightly. "P-please leave me alone..." Nagisa said in fear. "O-or i'll I'LL-!" She stopped and let go of Mami.

Nagisa began to transform into charlotte the snake version. Mami stared in shock at it. "B-Bebe?" She finally remembered her sweet Bebe. Hot tears flowed from her face. "I remember everything now." Mami said clutching her soul gem. "I remember the law of cycle, Bebe, and even you destroying the law of cycle." Mami exclaimed. "And what are you going to do about it?" Homura asked. "I'm going to tell Madoka!" Mami exclaimed. "Oh really, aren't you forgetting something?" Homura asked. "Thats right..." Mami gasped. "I put a spell on you remember, I can make sure you wont tell anyone." Homura cupped Mami's chin pleasingly. "I can make you do anything I want." Homura smiled devilishly. "I can make you kill Nagisa if I wanted to, you're Bebe, I can make you kill her with you're own hands." Homura glared, and for the first time real annoyance showed. Her purple diamond gem mark was shining brightly in Mami's eye. "Shes no threat, don't you dare hurt her!" Mami screamed. "Oh I won't, you will." Homura let go of Mami managing to knock her down on her hands. "I don't care what happens as long as Madokas happy this way." Homura said. "YOU THINK MADOKA WOULD BE HAPPY LIKE THIS?!" Mami yelled. "She got over many deaths before she can get over them now, shes happier, don't you think, I mean she can see you all, shes not stuck on a higher plain where no one can hear her cry, I don't care what I become, who I have to kill, as long as Madoka is happy, at least she doesn't have a fate worse than death, and spends eternity battling witches for nothing, no reward, and despair didn't leave anyway, can't you tell she's happier this way?" Homura asked. "You're a monster." Mami yelled. "No im a demon, and I already told you I don't care." Homura said looking at her with annoyance. And with that Homura left. Mami looked around the halls, no Nagisa. "Bebe?" Mami asked. "NAGISA!?" Nagisa could hear the faint voice as everything became black. "So thats who said that..." Nagisa whispered. Then she disappeared into darkness.

Daisuke sat down next to a smiling Satoshi. "You're still that happy about Krad going away?" Daisuke asked. "Of course." His voice was as cold as ever but his face was warm and smiling. Risa Riku and Takashi all sat down on the opposite couch flipping channels on tv. "Does anyone know how to cook?" Risa asked. Riku and Satoshi both answered, "Yeah why?" Risa turned to Riku. "Cause, i'm starving." Riku nodded and followed Satoshi into the kitchen. "Lets just have some ramon, it's easy and everyone likes it." Riku pulled out the raman and bean cooking. Satoshi put the spices in it while Riku fried whatever she could find that seemed good in raman. "Make sure to get enough so that Mami can eat too, shes not home yet, but she most likely isn't getting food, unless were having fried witch for dinner." Riku said sarcastically. They had gotten pretty used to the witch, and magical girl thing, now they just had to try and get home.

Mami came home late, as usual, with torn clothes and grief seeds, also as usual. "Hey Mami." Daisuke greeted. "O-oh h-hey." Mami as so shaken from the Homura encounter, and Nagisa, and everything she almost fell over four times on the way back. "Are you alright Mami?" Daisuke tried helping her up. "Y-yeah..." Mami sighed limping to her room. "Whats with Mami?" Asked Risa who was inhaling a bowl of raman. "I don't know, should we go check on her?" Daisuke glanced upstairs. "I wish she would bring Kyubey!" Risa almost fell over from jumping so much. "You do know Kyubey is a alien right?" Riku said sarcastically. "Hes not an alien hes a cat!" Risa argued. "Actually hes neither." Mami said coming back from her room. "Hes called an Incubator." Mami looked at Risa and Riku. "And he does have a job to do you know." Mami said with a little disgust. "Yeah ripping souls out of people and putting them into a gem, I would just kill something like that if it did that to me." Riku said. "Well maybe one day you'll have no choice, or someone might be in danger and you have to make a wish." Mami suggested. "Why would I do something stupid like that?" Riku asked. "Depends, ask Kyoko i'm sure she'd love to hear how stupid she was to make a wish." Mami said. Only Satoshi laughed. "What are you so happy for?" Asked Risa. "Cause Krads gone, I can enjoy my life." Satoshi smiled. "Krads gone?" Risa asked. "Yeah!" Satoshi said, then explaining what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey** guys i've been writing a lot recently! Please review i've been writing so much and I would appreciate if you would take 2 minutes out of your day to read this and review so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Homura Akemi... is this really what you think madoka wants? DO YOU REALLY THINK MADOKA WOULD WANT THIS TO HAPPEN?" <em>Homura kept thinking about those words, "Of course Madoka is happy, as long as she doesn't find out, she will be happy." Homura stared at her black cracked soul gem. "I thought I wouldn't care what I become as long as Madoka was happy..." Homura, for the first time in a while, began to cry. The tears she held back for so long began to flow out of her. "Madoka!" That word. That was the one person she cared about. She wouldn't even consider not being a demon, if it made Madoka happy. "Madoka! Madoka! MADOKA!" She began to cry out in pain. Her soul gem was black and she had no grief seeds. She could heal herself, but she was in too much pain to worry about it. "_I don't want this!" _She remembered those uttered words by Madoka in the third timeline, that was the timeline in which she broke, she was a demon since then and didn't know it. All that pain and suffering, she was never rewarded and neither was Madoka. Madoka fought so hard, and got nothing. All Madoka was destined to get was death. "_No don't worry, I won't let your wishes end in despair." _Homura watched Madoka utter these words from her room. The images of Madoka crying, and Madoka dying, and becoming the law of cycle, and for what? Homura watched those moments over and over searching for the answer. "_Thats the one thing I wished for, thats how it started, and now it's the only thing left to guide me." _She watched herself cry, she watched herself kill Madoka, she watched Madoka kill Mami, and she watched Walpurgisnacht being destroyed by Madoka. She watched it all, but these words Homura uttered, they were lies. The only thing guiding Homura was Madoka Kaname, the girl who started this cycle, a cycle of despair, and a cycle of peace, she created both. Homura watched herself become a demon. Her smiling face when she pulled Madoka down from the heavens. When Madoka was split in half... when the law of cycle broke... when Homura Akemi fell into the cycle of despair. _  
><em>

Nagisa felt herself disappearing, she felt herself sinking into darkness. "NAGISA!" All she could hear were the cries of her name. Mami was uttering them over and over. "NAGISA! NAGISA! NAGISA! BEBE!" Mami finally shouted, "BEBE!" Nagisa knew she was going to disappear. Madoka no longer had the power to keep her into existence, she was a human, and Madoka was the only thing keeping her human, when the law of cycle disappeared, so would she. The only left to save the world now is Sayaka. "Sayaka please remember." Nagisa uttered. "Maybe I have a chance..." Nagisa whispered. When NAgisa transformed into the sweets witch the law of cycle came to her. "_I'm sorry Nagisa... I know you could have helped, but since i'm not longer the law of cycle you have to disappear with me." _Madoka uttered. "_How are you talking to me?!"_ Nagisa asked."Well_ your apart of the law of cycle and I promise myself if I ever lost my powers I wanted to make sure I used my last magic to say goodbye to you and Sayaka, and Kyoko, and Mami, even Hitomi..." _Madoka explained. _"Even if I don't remember it." _Madoka faded away after that. Nagisa could still remember everything. "I won't let you down..." She uttered. "I mean I am apart of the law of cycle I have a job!" Nagisa opened her eyes and tried to push out of the darkness. "P-please... let me save them!" Nagisa suddenly saw everything morph to normal. She was in the hallway of the school. "I have to tell everyone!" Nagisa rushed out of the school and went to Mami's house, she remembered the way from a long time ago when she and Mami were best friends. _  
><em>

Mami heard a sudden knock on the door. "I'll get it it's probably Madoka I asked her if she could come over. Madoka wasn't there Nagisa was. "M-Mami!" Nagisa hugged Mami. "N-Nagisa?" Mami asked. "H-how are you here I thought you disappeared?" Mami asked hugging the little girl. "I-I honestly don't know how I got back. B-but I need to tell Madoka something, I remember everything now!" Nagisa said. "You do too, I remembered everything about a day ago, while I was with Homura it was like all the barriers in my mind holding memories collapsed, but I can't tell anyone because of the spell she put on me."Mami hugged her. "Oh yeah... I'm sorry for eating you a while back..." Nagisa apologized. "It's okay, i'll call Madoka!" Mami said. Suddenly something held her in place. "Ah!" She gasped as she couldn't move. "M-Mami?" Nagisa asked. "I-I'm sorry Nagisa..." Mami said as the mark in her eye was glowing again. "I'm so sorry for this..." Mami said as she transformed. "_You will make sure Nagisa doesn't tell anyone, and you won't call Madoka." _Homura whispered in her ear. "M-Mami whats wrong!?" Nagisa asked. "P-please run!" Mami choked out. Mami materialized a gun in her hand and began shooting at Nagisa. Nagisa dodged and ran as far as she could. "_Don't let her get away, or i'll punish you." _Homura was now annoyed. 'T-think about what Madoka would want!" Mami uttered. "_I said don't let her get away, I will punish you if you stall, NOW!" _Homura was angry. "Please don't make me hurt Bebe!" Mami pleaded. "_If you just catch her and make sure her memories are somehow erased i'm sure she will live, but if I make her live it will mean a price for you." _Homura said. "I don't care! Just make sure she lives!" Mami screamed. "_Then catch her now, or I will." _Homura pushed her urging for her to catch the little girl. Mami ran towards Nagisa holding out her ribbon to trap her. "IM SORRY NAGISAAA! Mami cried tying her up. she held the girl tightly trying not to hurt her. "M-Mami please s-stop!" Nagisa cried struggling to get free. "I-I cant!" Mami cried, even if she wanted to let her go, which she did, she physically couldn't. Mami loosened her grip just enough to let Nagisa get free. Mami shot at the girl, and purposely hit the ribbon untying her. Mami gasped putting her hands on her knees to keep herself from going after her. "Bebe.. please run..." Mami saw the girl stop and look at Mami. "Mami..." Nagisa stepped toward her. Mami stepped back forcing herself to tumble over and not harm the poor girl. "GO RUN TELL MADOKA NOW!" Mami forced herself to scream. Nagisa nodded and ran for her life as she suddenly knew Homura was coming.

Madoka was walking towards Mami's house, Mami said she wanted her to come over so she hurried over after dinner. She was humming the song Connect. (Madoka Magica theme song.) She suddenly saw Nagisa coming her way. "The transfer student, why is she here?" Madoka asked herself. Suddenly she saw Nagisa being pulled back by something black. The form materialized and showed Homura. "You never learn do you?" Homura asked the girl. Madoka hid behind a wall and watched her through a car mirror. "H-Homura?" Madoka whispered. She clutched her soul gem and transformed. "You won't get away this time." Homura whispered in her ear. "What did you do to Mami!?" Nagisa yelled. Madoka listened on every word, if Homura hurt her Madoka would be forced to show herself. She saw Homura take out a feather. "You should have disappeared, but since you didn't maybe you will be of use to me." Homura whispered to the shaking girl. "AHH!" Madoka heard Nagisa yell as the feather was being absorbed into her.

Daisuke ran outside to find Mami. "Mami?" Daisuke asked the girl. She was curled up in ball crying. "W-whats wrong?" Daisuke asked. "P-please save Nagisa she ran that way." Mami pointed the way Nagisa was. "The transfer student, why what happened?" Daisuke asked. "P-please!" Mami cried. Daisuke began running toward Nagisa, "Quicker, quicker!" He told himself. he stopped when he heard screaming. He took a left towards an old ally and saw the poor girl with feathers swarmed around her, absorbing in her. Daisuke ran at Homura and headbutted her in the back. Madoka who was just about to come out heard Homura and saw her release Nagisa. The feathers faded and all that was left of the fight was a panting Nagisa and a couple black feathers left behind of Homura. "A-are you alright?" Daisuke asked. "Who are you?" Nagisa blurted out. "Well i'm Mami's friend, i've been staying with her while I try to get back... home." Daisuke stopped before he said world. "What did that girl do?" Daisuke asked helping her up. "S-she tried to kill me! Y-you saw!" Nagisa pushed herself away from Daisuke. "Oh yeah you said that in class! I didn't know Homura would do something like that, she always seemed nice." Daisuke said."How is that demon nice at all? Oh no I need to warm Madoka!" Nagisa cried. "I'll go with, I know Madoka." Daisuke said. "You were looking for me?" Madoka asked stepping out. "You were here and you didn't do anything?" Nagisa asked. "I didn't know she was going to hurt you.. i'm sorry." Madoka was ashamed and changed into her mitakihara uniform. "For the record you could have been a crazy evil girl, I don't know you..." Madoka muttered. "Yes you do!" Nagisa cried. "YOU'RE THE ONLY REASON I'M ALIVE!" Nagisa yelled. "MADOKA DON'T YOU REMEMBER, HOMURA'S A DEMON, YOUR TELLING ME YOU, A GODDESS, DON'T EVEN REMEMBER!?" Nagisa screamed. "W-what are you talking about?" Madoka asked now concerned for the girl. "I think I would remember that..." Madoka stepped back. Nagisa put her hands on Madoka shoulders, "DON'T YOU GET IT IDIOT, HOMURA'S A DEMON, SHES THE REASON YOU DON'T REMEMBER, SNAP OUT OF IT YOU IDIOT!" Nagisa was now crying on her knees. "Please... if you don't remember... I will.. I-" She stopped ask Madoka stepped back. **I rewrote chapter 1 because it was so short, so f you have not read the rewrite of chapter 1 I suggest you read it or you wont get half of this next part. ** "You mean... it wasn't a dream?" Madoka asked. "T-then everything..." Madoka fell to her knees. "Get away from Nagisa Momoe." Homura warned. "H-Homura?" Madoka fearfully stepped backwards. "Nagisa Momoe, you have caused enough trouble." Homura raised a pistol at Nagisa. "Homura!" Madoka yelled holding Homura's hand so she wouldn't fire. "Madoka..." Homura changed from angry to innocent so fast. "I don't want to hurt you, but if I must." Homura was angry again and froze released herself from Madoka and pointed a gun at her. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She had her finger on the trigger. She was so close. "_IS THIS WHAT YOU THINK MADOKA WOULD WANT?!" _Those words echoed in her mind."_I don't care what I become as long as Madoka is happy." _Homura felt hot tears roll down her face. "I can't believe that I... I... I would become this..." She felt hot tears roll down her face, yet still a faint voice was telling her, "But Madoka is happier this way." Hot tears were coming down her face faster and faster. "I'm becoming weak..." Homura held her hands up. "I won't let myself be weakened by me feelings for Madoka..." Before she clapped she hugged Madoka. "Although I never want to let you go..." She was crying buckets. "Your happier this way..." She clinged to Madoka tightly the gun in her hand was trembling. "No matter how much I love your smiling face..." Homura wa ready to clap. "I can't love you forever." Homura clapped her hands together. She felt something leaving her mind, something that felt important. A piece of her was held in a barrier, lost. Homura sealed away her emotions, to protect Madoka. Homura held a blank face as she unfroze time. "H-Homura..." Madoka was confused and scared at the same time. "What did you..." Madoka put her hand on her soul gem. "I only sealed away my emotions." Homura stated with no facial expression. "A-are you crazy?!" Madoka wailed. "I only wanted to protect you, the only way to do that was sealing away my love for you." Homura had no embarrassment. "L-love?!" Madoka was shocked. "No more simply a strong friendship, I am not gay." Homura stated. "R-right..." Madoka was anxious to leave. "Why do you want to leave Madoka?" Homura asked setting her hand on Madokas shoulder. "I'm only doing this for your sake." She whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Review and let me know! I have no reviews yet and it makes me sad, so please review, I need your support on this fanfic I've been having trouble writing it, so please let me know if your liking this fanfic and if not give me some ideas on a new one! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! , i'm using my aunts laptop so this chapter may be posted later than usual, enjoy anyway!**

* * *

><p>"H-Homura..." Madoka whispered. "I'm only trying to protect you, Madoka Kaname." Daisuke pushed Homura away from Madoka gently, "What is wrong with you!?" Homura only sighed at Daisuke's comment. "Of course you wouldn't understand everything I've done for Madoka you wouldn't understand my feelings for her, you have never wanted something so bad you would trade you're soul, and humanity for. Daisuke lowed his head. "I may not have, but do you even know what you're fighting for anymore?" Homura was still calm as she looked Daisuke in the eye sternly, " I'm fighting to keep Madoka Kaname alive, no matter what I become, no matter who I have to kill, I will save Madoka, save her from her destiny of despair, that's the one thing I wished for, that is what I fight for." simply Homura turned away and started walking. "I don't want this..." Madoka whined tears spilling out from her eyes. Homura only shrugged and said, "You're happy this way, or happier, at least you're not dead or spending you're life battling witches, having to battle yourself to keep from going into despair." Homura smiled devilishly, "The others, well I can't say what will happen to them, I mean they weren't supposed to be here anyway, they will find a way out soon enough, but you are mine forever, Kaname Madoka." Homura walked away as she turned black and faded away. "H-Homura..." Madoka fell to her knees. Nagisa fell beside her whispering, "Don't worry, you're the law of cycle, you'll find a way out of this, I swear." Nagisa then stood up and cheerfully added, "We just need to find more Magical girls, then we need to make sure they can battle Homura, I mean we have no idea how strong Hitomi is, or if there are stronger magical girls, or we could just recruit as many girls with potential and make them magical girls, we can have an army and defeat Homura!" Nagisa helped Madoka stand up.<p>

Mami rolled over to the side of the grass, relieved the urge to capture Nagisa was gone. Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko, Hitomi, Nagisa, and Daisuke all came to greet Mami, she was rolling over in the grass trying the shake the pain in her eye. Mami glanced at Daisuke, and the large group of magical girls in front of her. "M-Mami, are you okay?" Kyoko asked looking at her left eye. "Whats that mark?" Sayaka asked. ""Please, don't trust Homura Akemi." Mami uttered. "W-what, wasn't she on are side?" Kyoko asked eating a chicken leg. "No. We were stupid, we shouldn't be hunting witches, we have to kill Homura Akemi before she gets any stronger." Mami put her hand over her eye clutching it. "W-why?" Sayaka asked stepping away from Mami. "Homura Akemi is a demon, shes rewritten our memories and rewrote this universe!" Mami stood up letting the pain in her eye fade. "M-Mami are you okay, are you still half asleep, what the hell are you talking about?!" Kyoko looked Mami in the eye. "Nagisa, you remember don't you, please is there anyway we could get their memories back and defeat Homura?" Mami asked. "Mami.. I am sorry, but right now I shouldn't even exist let alone defeat a demon or knock down barriers that erase memories, put down by a demon!" Nagisa insisted. "But, I made a promise to the law of cycle to destroy demons, and I will, even if I die in the process!" Nagisa looked at Madoka helplessly. "The only way I can though, is if you remember." Nagisa insisted. "B-but-!" Madoka cut herself off falling to her knees helplessly. "I-I just..." Madoka helplessly trailed off hoping to find some way out of this. Everyone stayed silent. "Only I can save Madoka." Homura said coming from behind them. "H-Homura!?" Mami gasped guarding Madoka. "Get away from Madoka! We can do it on our own! We can save Madoka, someway somehow i'm sure-" Homura finished for her," How will you save her, only a demon or a god i suppose have enough power to knock down the barriers, although over time they will fade, I can set up new ones, and each time they get stronger and stronger, ah I almost forgot, Mami Tomoe, you did not follow my orders, you still must be punished." Homura had a blank face, it had no expression, it almost seemed as though she was mimicking Kyubey."Come" with me Mami." Homura ordered. "No I won-" Just as Mami uttered this her legs moved toward Homura. "M-Mami what are you doing?" Sayaka asked. Mami spun around showing her lit up mark. "I'm sorry I can't refuse she has full power over me." Mami bowed her head in apology. "I said come." Homura ordered her as she and watched as she came closer. "P-please, someone help me.." Mami whispered as she fell into Homura's arms. Although a part of Homura wanted to mess with Mami while she was in her arms, she knew she sealed her emotions away for a reason, to only do whats best for Madoka. Just for fun though, she held Mami closer, it was for fun, and to make sure she didn't escape, mostly fun though. "L-let go of me!" Mami ordered. "Why, you will escape if I do, right?" She asked holding her closer. "Maybe I didn't completely erase my desires, oh well, a demon should be able to have a little fun." Homura thought to herself holding Mami tighter and tighter.

Once they got to Homura's house Homura paused and turned the entire place into a dark room. A purple drink sat on the ground."Drink it." Homura ordered. Mami sipped the drink obediently letting the taste of Homura's lips that were previously on it fill her mouth. The drink was satisfyingly sweet yet sour at the same time. "Why does it taste so good..." Mami thought to herself. She let herself fall into a feeling of soullessness. "Now, lets have some fun." Homura grinned. Homura took Mami's soul gem and her soul gem and began thrashing them together. Mami felt a sudden coldness and began feeling something against her. "W-what..." She asked. She felt a warm feeling pushing her deeper and deeper into soullessness. It began so bad that she liked it. Homura could suddenly feel Mami's weakness. Mami could feel herself sinking and becoming weaker and more obedient. "This is what I have to do to protect Madoka." Homura said grinning. Mami felt herself getting cold and felt her mind being sealed. "Stop!" She yelled. Homura glanced at her. "You're being punished hold still." She ordered. Mami stood still crying. "What should I do to punish you?" Homura asked. "Answer and tell me what would be the perfect punishment that I would like and you wouldn't." Homura commanded. "..." Mami didn't say anything. A voice called from above protesting, "Don't you dare!" It was Nagisa. Nagisa had a magical girl outfit on. "B-Bebe?" Mami asked. Nagisa had a ruffled sleeveless light pink top. She had a white scarf the wrapped all around her arms, and her hair was tied neatly in a bun ant the very bottom, the barrette holding it had her soul gem in it. She had white stockings and pink trousers with thigh high pink boots that had yellow circles on the tips. She had a whip with a single white puff ball on the edge next to where her hand was. "Run Mami!" Nagisa yelled stalling Homura so she couldn't speak or clap.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Review and let me know, it's been at least 5 hours at my aunts house... somebody save me. jk review and let me know what you think on magical girl Nagisa! :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

HAPPY** THANKSGIVING! Well this chapter won't come up until after but YAY ANYWAY! Help me celebrate this amazing thanksgiving, while I feel like a fat man for eating too many potatoes, and :D review! After reading more Sayaka fanfics and watching the 2nd movie i wanted to focus on Sayaka more, so less D.N. Angel in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mami ran as fast as she could her legs going 50 mph it seemed like. Nagisa was distracting Homura as Mami ran for dear life. Tears of fear and regret trickled down her face faster than her feet going 60 now. "Be..be..." She choked out stumbling on her knees to take a break. She suddenly realized something. The mark was gone! Nagisa must have used her wish to heal her. "Nagisa Momoe..." Mami whispered her knees falling onto the hard concrete faster than her watery tears.<p>

Sayaka walked down the street alone. It was morning and nobody wanted to remember last night. Her blue hair fluttered in the wind, the sun shining on it reflecting onto her mitakihara uniform. She suddenly saw a boy with crutches and Hitomi. Her sight became clear and realized it was Kyosuke and Hitomi. Sayaka suddenly saw Hitomi's ring reflecting off something. "A grief seed, and it's about to hatch!" Sayaka thought. "But Kyosuke is there, I can't let him see me as a magical girl!" She thought. "Better than seeing him dead though." Sayaka sighed and yelled mentally to Hitomi, "Hitomi watch out!" Hitomi suddenly looked over at what Sayaka was pointing at. "A-a grief seed?" Hitomi mentally screamed. "Hitomi?" Kyosuke called to her. "Is something wro-" Kyosuke cut himself off staring at the seed that was glowing violently. Sayaka reached her hand out running over to them. They were suddenly pulled into the labyrinth. "W-what is this..." Kyosuke had his face fixed on full horror. "S-Sayaka?" He stared at the bluenette staring at her ring. "Ready Hitomi?" Sayaka asked out loud. "R-ready for what?" Kyosuke stepped back, watching their rings turn into gems. They both transformed letting blue and green form around them. Sayaka lept out of the blur of blue first. She raised her razor sharp sword and attacked the large witch. "I won't lose..." Sayaka thought. Kyosuke stared at the blue and green girls battling. "This is..." He said out loud. "Don't worry!" They both screamed. The witch blasted into pieces on the final blow, exploding into a grief seed. Kyosuke was speechless as the labyrinth cleared. Hitomi blushed and Sayaka only said, "I'm sorry for everything." Kyosuke stepped up to the girls. "Hitomi, did _you _heal my hand with your... magic power... it was the first thing that came to mind that the only way it could have healed was because of you." Kyosuke blushed saying the words that bursted out. Sayaka felt tears falling down her face. "_Hitomi did you heal my hand..." _Sayaka heard the words echo in her mind. Kyoko bursted out from thew dark alley she hid in."YOU DAMN-" Kyoko cut herself off holding her spear millimeters from Kyosuke's throat. "Mami showed me the timeline we should be in, I can show you too..." Kyoko retrieved her spear into her gem and walked up to Kyosuke. "Mami, timeline, MAGIC?" Kyosuke blurted out. "Sayaka..." Kyoko put her hand on Sayakas shoulder. "You remember too don't you." Kyoko said watching tears stream down her face. "Yeah... during the fight..." Sayaka whispered. "Kyosuke, I wan't to show you, everything I've kept from you all this time." Sayaka rose her head up to the light headed boy who seemed like he was going to fall over. _  
><em>

"This is going to be dangerous if Homura is home..." Kyoko whispered opening the door leading to Homura Akemi large mansion called her "house". Kyoko snapped her fingers watching holograms from the ceiling come down and show scenes. "I'm sorry for everything Kyosuke." Sayaka sighed retreating to her mitakihara outfit. Kyosuke stared at the holograms. "_I don't wanna listen to this crap anymore!" _Kyosuke stared at himself smashing his hand on a disc and Sayaka stopping him. He watched her reassure him every time he had doubts. "_Miracles, and magic are real!" _He heard the blue haired girl say. "What is this?" Kyosuke asked. "The previous timeline before this one, the one that was the most brutal for Sayaka." Kyoko replied showing herself walking up to Sayaka with a smug grin. "What are you blind or somethin?" Kyoko asked. "That ain't a witch it's a familiar!" She was holding a what looked like a giant teddy gram. "But if we leave it alone it will go and kill someone!" Sayaka shouted. "Haven't you ever heard of the food chain didn't they teach you it in school?" Kyoko asked stepping up to Sayaka. "The witch goes and eats weak humans, and then we go eat the witch understand, don't tell me Mami Tomoe didn't even teach you that simple rule?" Kyoko asked. "C'mon you didn't buy that load of bull, did ya?" She asked teasingly. "And what if I did!" Sayaka shouted thrusting her sword at Kyoko." Kyoko sighed. "Okay, that really pisses me off!" She lunged into the air, and at full speed slammed Sayaka into a water pipe along the alley wall. The hologram ended its fight. "YOU WITCH WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAYAKA!?" Kyosuke asked louder than his normal quiet voice. "Ask yourself that." She snapped and another hologram played. Sayaka was against a wall while Hitomi confessed to Kyosuke. Then the scene turned into a labyrinth and Sayaka at the end started disappearing into nothing. "Hmm I'm surprised she didn't go insane right then and there." Kyoko commented. "I-insane!?" Kyosuke asked. Another hologram came up. "Good and bad have to zero themselfs out right, thats what you said. I think I understand now." Sayaka said. "Sayaka your soul gem!" Kyoko yelled. "The good thing is I did save a few people, but the bad thing is my heart filled up with envy and hate, it got so bad I even hurt my best friend." Sayaka said, next hologram. This time she was with Madoka. "If I don't fight like that I can't win." Sayaka commented. "Even if you win every battle, it's not good for you!" Madoka cried. "You say it doesn't hurt, but it hurt just watching you!" Madoka cried, then another hologram. The witch battle between Elsa maria and Sayaka. It was only showing a few seconds of Sayaka fighting and her getting cuts and bruises and healing them. She laughed menacingly and screamed, "It's true I CAN'T FEEL THE PAIN ANYMORE!" She laughed and grunted at the same time thrusting her sword at the beaten witch. "Shutting out the pain's pretty easy once you know how to do it, this way i'll never lose another fight." Sayaka said. Back to the last hologram. "I've been turned into a monster how can anything ever be "good" for me again!" She screamed. "Sayaka.." Madoka said guilty. "All I can do now is hunt witches, thats my purpose in life." Sayaka remembered shoving her soul gem into Madokas face, just wrose in her mind. "I'm just a walking corpse pretending to be alive whos gonna help me now, the way I am who'd wan't to. Why even think about it." Sayaka struggled to keep her balance as despair towered over her like an anvil. "But I wanna help, I just don't know what to do to make you happy again." Madoka lowered her head lower. "Then why don't you fight for a change." Madoka gasped at Sayaka's sudden change of tone. "If you really wanna help me why don't you put yourself in my shoes for a change? But you can't, course not. You won't even give up your humanity out of pity for a friend!" Sayaka walked towards the doors. "It's not that I won't it's just-!" Sayaka turned her head towards the innocent girl. "You can do anything, but you won't, you just sit there because i'm the one whos suffering, don't act like you care." Sayaka ran outside into the freezing rain. "Sayaka wait!" Madoka called. "Don't follow me." Sayaka ran as fast as she could snapping out of the despair. "Why did I say those things, i'm so hopelessly stupid!" Sayaka yelled feeling the weight of despair multiply. Back to the first hologram. "For all the happiness you wish for someone, someone else get's cursed with equal misery, thats how it works for magical girls and thats how it is for me."Sayaka let her head fall back and her hair fall loosely behind her. "I was stupid... so stupid..." Sayaka was crying now, and just as a tear came down upon her gem she felt her gem crack. Fierce wind pushed the red head aside causing her to grip onto a rail. "SAYAKA!" She yelled. Kyosuke watched Sayaka turn into a monster and the screen go black. He looked at Sayaka innocently, yet full of regret at the same time. "I'm so sorry." He let his head fall onto Sayaka's shoulder and let tears soak into her shirt. "I let you become a monster, and I'm sorry." He looked Sayaka in the eye and said, "Please... don't leave..." Hitomi stared blankly at the couple. "Sayaka i'm so... sorry, I didn't-" Hitomi stopped and began crying too. "It's ok, Kyoko why did you show them though...?" Sayaka asked looked up at Kyoko. "We need as many people as possible if were going to beat Homura Akemi, I know you remember everything she did Sayaka, Mami showed me everything that happened." Kyoko replied taking some apples and eating them. "During the fight, there were holograms along the walls, it showed me everything. "But... who else can we recruit?" Sayaka asked. "Weren't there girls in that one group, the one staying at Mami's house? Risa and Riku right?" Kyoko asked. "Yeah, but should we really trouble them, were not even sure if their from this world, Daisuke or Dark or whoever already has powers anyway." Sayaka said. Kyosuke stared blankly at them. "What?" Sayaka asked seeing his expression. "I just want to know... what exactly are you?" He asked. "I'm a magical girl of course." Sayaka explained. "N-no way a magical girl!?" Kyosuke asked his eyes lighting up, "How!?" Hitomi watched the fascinated boy thoughtfully. **As seen in Madoka psp portable Kyosuke loves Magical** **girls**. "Well, you make a wish, and then you get a soul gem and become a magical girl and fight witches. "Is that what that monster was?" Kyosuke asked. "Yes, Sayaka's witch is Octavia Von Seckendorff." Kyoko explained showing footage. "Sayaka!" Kyoko yelled catching the fallen girl. "No stand back." Homura called. A bomb dropped on the monster. "Take my hand." Homura ordered. "What are you gonna do?" Kyko asked hesitantly. "Just do it!" Homura yelled. They held hands running away from the large beast. "We're just going to run away?" Kyoko asked. "We could stop right now and kill it, just drop that useless raggett and lets go, shall we?" Homura asked. "Yeah like hell!" "You can't fight and carry her cause you'll just get us both killed." Homura stated and the hologram skipped past useless scenes. It showed the fight between Kyoko and Octavia and then came to a stop. "I know Sayaka, it sucks to be alone, believe me I know, but now i'm here with you, Sayaka." Kyoko drew her spear and aimed it at her soul gem. She rammed her spear into it causing her gem to crack and cause a giant explosion. "So that beast was Sayaka Miki?" Hitomi asked. Sayaka nodded holding out her soul gem and explaining witches, and magical girls to them. **Everyone already knows this, so i'm not gonna go through the trouble of typing Sayaka saying everything. **

Sayaka finished explaining by dark and was walking home with Kyoko. "Do you think we can beat Homura?" Sayaka asked. Kyoko didn't answer. "If we get enough people i'm sure-" Kyoko stopped knowing it wasn't true. I mean, how could they beat a demon when they couldn't even get themselves in order. "Well if we ever do fight Homura, we have to remember not only is she a demon but, she has witch minions from when she turned into a witch, and she took down a goddess." Sayaka said glumly. "We don't have to fight her." Kyoko said. "Hm?" Sayaka turned her head to Kyoko who was staring at the view. "We just have to convince her that she isn't a demon, when she was that shy girl with braids, she wouldn't even consider becoming a demon and taking down her beloved friend." Kyoko said, her red hair was blowing in the breeze, it was beautiful, yet seeing her expression was painful. "What if one of us became a witch, she would be sad we died right?" Sayaka asked. "Course not, she doesn't even care about Madoka anymore." Kyoko said. "Yeah but if Madoka were to become a witch-" Kyoko finished for her saying, "She would turn back time." Sayaka lowered her head in defeat. "Then if she did we would know thats still Homura, we just have to somehow remember this in the next timeline." Sayaka said. "What do you mean we would know." Kyoko questioned. "Well if we know Homura then she would never let Madoka Kaname die, a demon would, so that means if she saves Madoka then we know Homura Akemi, the shy girl with braids is not the demon we know now, which means we can still save her." Sayaka explained. "How are we going to have Homura remember, and then have us remember that in the next timeline?" Kyoko asked. "We don't have to, once she reaches for her shield, then we know and we can stop her and have Madokas witch labyrinth show her everything, Madoka just has to create those holograms." Sayaka said. "What if shes likw Walpurgisnacht and doesn't make a labyrinth?" Kyoko questioned. "Then were pretty screwed." Sayaka finished. "Right." Kyoko mumbled. "Any plan B?" She asked. "I guess we could result to a new timeline if either Madoka makes no labyrinth or Homura is full demon." Sayaka said. "What do we do there?" Kyoko asked. "What if Madokas witch destroys us all, I mean she was a god, who knows what kind of witch she'll create, who knows if she even will create a witch or if she will end up a demon like Homura." Kyoko said. "Only one way to find out, but first lets get as many magical girls in contact as possible." Sayaka said. "Let's ask none other than the ***** himself Kyubey." Kyoko said. **sorry as kid friendly as possible means I have to get rid of some swear words :/ **

The white creature stood on the roof of Mitakihara middle school waiting for someone. The someone came up to him quietly. Her red hair shone in the moons light, she was followed by another girl, with blue hair. "_What did you want to discuss Kyoko and Sayaka?" _The white creature asked. "Contact every magical girl possible." Kyoko ordered. "_Can I ask why?" _Kyubey asked. "We need to defeat Homura Akemi and we need help." Sayaka answered. "_You have a goddess on you side." _Kyubey reassured. "Yeah but she almost killed Madoka last time." Sayaka stated. "_I thought u had another plan?" _Kyubey asked. "Yeah but we might need backup just in case." Kyoko said munching on some rocky. _"Alright, but you have to help." _Kyubey said. They both nodded. "Wait if we defeat Homura then we have no chance of getting Madokas memories back." Kyoko said. "Then before we kill her we will get her to change Madoka back, not many other options." Sayaka said taking a piece of Kyoko's snack. "_Well then lets call everyone to the balcony!"_ Kyubey said cheerfully. "Wait, we have to all get ready for Homura, so not right now, we have to practice, tell all the other girls around the world to practice for a demon take down!" Kyoko cheered. "_Ok, no guarantee they'll exactly be thrilled to hear from me, so you have to help." _Kyubey told them. "Alright..." Sayaka and Kyoko sighed getting ready.

The day passed by quickly for Madoka, the only person she talked to was Sayaka and Kyoko saying to train for a demon battle. Now she was sitting in bed waiting for the night to pass her by. Her soul gem was gleaming brightly which suggested that a witch or familiar was near. She didn't have the energy to fight it and the feel of the witch getting closer was unbearable. She groaned a little when it was so close it felt as though she was in it. Never mind she was in it. Madoka knew she was, but was too exhausted to care. "It's so... hot..." Madoka heaved in breathfuls of hot air. Everything turned red for a moment and then she realised her eyes were open. They quickly adjusted and she looked around. "Hah..." She breathed in. "Too... hot..." She slumped back onto the burning ground. "Please... save me..." She slowly opened her eyes trying to force away the heat, it didn't work. She heard screams and slashes and wished she could fight. She held her soul gem up close and clenched her teeth. "I'm sorry... I couldn't fight..." Madoka whispered feeling hot tears roll down her warm cheeks. Her pink hair had turned an almost red charcoal and her clothes were gray and stained with ash. Her ears rang and she was blinded with red many times and seemed to be coughing up smoke, but she couldn't hear over the ringing. She curled into ball and tried to take cover, but her arms and legs were stiff as stone. Then she couldn't hardly breathe, she began crying to try an cool herself off but the tears only made the cuts and burns sting worse. She was almost dead when, "Are you alright?" A familiar voice rang in her ears. It was Homura Akemi.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me for the cliff hanger, review and I will post the next chapter soon! :DD this chapter was long so don't be too upset about it, please forgive me review and I hope you're all enjoying this fanfiction! :)) <strong>**  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys! I've been really exited to write this chapter but my thanksgiving break is over :( so I have school to attend until christmas break but when it's the break I will post as much as I can SO HAPPY HOLIDAYS REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Madoka checked her surroundings for the voice. "Are you alright?" It asked again. It sounded like Homura. "Homura..." Madoka voice echoed through the plain of fire and ashes. "W-where am I?" She inhaled a breath full of smoke and began coughing. The wide open range began to morph into a mirror walled box. It was taller and wider than her, enough to fit her, and two other people. One of the mirrors began to play a video. (Scene from the original series if you have not watched episode 10 of Puella Magi Madoka Magica I suggest watching first, this contains spoilers.) "What's wrong?" Homura asked inside the glass mirror. She had long braids and red framed glasses. Madoka heard her own voice groaning. "Why is this...?" Homura trailed off leaving Madokas grief seed to hatch in front of her. "AHAHAH!" The mirror Madoka wailed.<p>

Daisuke shot up and the sound of the scream. "That scream again?" He asked checking for the person. "Satoshi?" Daisuke called. "Hm..?" Satoshi groaned. "Did you hear that?" Daisuke asked. "I only hear your voice, I'm trying to sleep." Satoshi complained. "Sorry.." Daisuke sat up hoping he could find the girl once his eyes adjusted. "Must have... been a dream..." He thought to his self, and Dark. "_I heard it." _Dark said. "Well, oh well we can't do anything at the moment." Daisuke thought back crawling back in his pallet Mami made on the floor, Riku and Risa slept on the couch while Takashi ended up on the table... somehow.

Another mirror went on. "I guess this is it for us too..." Homura still had braids and was next to Madoka holding a black cracked soul gem, Madoka was holding one slightly pinker, but it's hard to tell given it's almost pitch black. Mirror Madoka nodded. "Do you have any grief seeds?" Homura checked. She shook her head. "Ok... then.. how about we become witches and tear up this rotten world together... until theres no more pain... no more sadness... we'll break and smash and pound it into dust... then.. wouldn't that be.. great?" Homura let out dozens of tears at once. A sudden chill came over Homura as she realized Madoka was holding a grief seed. "Sorry... I guess I still had one left..." She put it on Homura's gem letting the despair come out until it was shining on her face. "Why!? You should have used it!" Homura wailed. "I wan't you to do something I couldn't..." Madoka said. "You can go back in time right Homura...?" Madoka asked. Homura sat up crying her eyes out and nodding. "Then... you can make it so that we don't end up like this... then.. save me from being stupid, don't let Kyubey fool me again..." Madoka cried some more letting tears fall onto the shallow pond under them. Homura tightened her grip n her soul gem and choked out, "I promise, i'll go back again and again and again, i'll save you I swear!" She shouted crying more and more letting her tense up. "Thank... you..." Her voice was shaky and you could tell she was in pain. She cried in pain and choked out finally, "Could I ask one more thing..." Madoka asked. "Yeah..." Homura stood above her crying onto her pale cheeks. "Don't let me turn into a witch... there's horrible things in this world... I know that now... but theres so much worth protecting too..." Madoka wailed out one more time. "MA...DO...KA!" Homura cried out crying more, and more trying to save her best friend from despair and only ending up with this made her cry even more each time. "Finally, you called me by my first name... I'm... so... happy..." Madoka choked out one last time as her final words. "UHUHUHUH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Homura wailed as she raised her gun at Madoka's soul gem. "Thank... you..." Madoka finished trying to speak, it only came out as a pain filled whisper. Homura fired the gun watching pieces of Madokas soul gem scatter as she took hold of her shield. That mirror ended. The real Madoka was crying worse than mirror Homura. "W-what...?" She asked herself. Madoka watched the last mirror as it came on. **C****ue Magia song at the beginning of the movie/series **She watched the scenery as it was the same except Homura was different, her hair was down and she had no glasses. Madoka didn't hear Homura as she cried, "Madoka! Don't listen to it!" She watched as Kyubey came up to Madoka. Kyubey explained to Madoka about potential and stuff. "MADOKA AAAAAA!" Homura cried falling t her death. A mirror on top of her began playing. A bus catching on fire fell down from the sky. Homura watched it as she finally said, "So i'm not even I magical girl anymore?"She shot her soul gem trying to make sure she was what she thought. "How?" Homura asked, her hair rose up above her defying gravity. "How did this happen to me?" flowers began to rise from the pavement. "When did it happen?! When did I become a witch?!" She cried. Her voice echoed through the labyrinth as concrete greek like walls rose up. The group of magical girls began getting ready to fight Homura. "Is that a witch?" Mirror Madoka asked. Mirror Sayaka turned to her saying, "Don't try looking scared. Despite her appearance she suffering the most out of us all." Sayaka said. "This has to be a bad joke..." Kyoko said. "_Wait! Do you mean to fight you're own friend?" _The girls stared at Kyubey. "_Thats Akemi Homura!" _Kyubey informed. "Hm? I didn't know you could talk normally." Kyoko said chewing on an empty coke bottle. "_Madoka you have the power t save her!" _Kyubey said reassuringly. The real Madoka stared in shock at Kyubey's words, "I do?" The video continued by the time she was out of shock it was already half way through and Mami was saying, "Now!" As she hurled Madoka into the sky. "Kaname-san this is our time to shine!" Madoka stared for a moment before taking mamis hand. "R-right!" Yellow and pink beams of light attacked Homura. Madoka held her giant bow out and shot the labyrinths top. The scenery cracked. "Stop..." Homura wailed inside the witch. "I have to die in this world!" She cried. She was clawing at the grounds of her mind while her witch self was sending out minions to attack Sayaka. They fell and instead attacked Nagisa's witch minions. "Like I said, stop trying to take on these burdens by yourself, transfer student." Madoka watched as Kyoko and Sayaka talked for a bit before attacking Homura once again. Then hearing Nagisa yelling, "I just wanted to eat cheese one more time!" Sayaka snickered and yelled, "HEY DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT!" Kyoko let one single tear fall onto her spear and return fighting. Everyone fought on their own side and tried to take down the huge beast. Madoka heard the faintest scream of an, "TIRO FINALE!" Madoka rose to the large witch yelling, "Homura-chan!" Homura shot back, "STOP MADOKA!" The labyrinth broke into pieces and faded away. "I can see the incubators seal!" Sayaka said. "If you break it Madoka, then Homura will be set free! She can see the real Madoka again!" Sayaka cheered. Inside Homuras mind she was reliving the worst timeline. She was holding Madoka ready to fire the trigger when, "Thats no good Homura-chan. I told you not to go off by yourself." The voice echoed through. "Madoka..." Homura whispered. "No matter what happens i'll always be with you, Homura-chan." Madoka whispered holding out her comically large hand through a small window of Homarus mind. "I won't abandon you." Homura shook away her feelings trying to convince her to stay. "So don't give up!" Madokas hand was now the same size as Homura's and has holding her. In her mind Madoka was still on the ground with cuts and bruises reaching her hand out towards her hand. She was still in braids and glasses. "Im sorry!" Homura took her hand crying. "I'm so spineless! I just wanted to see you again! And if I had to betray my own wish! I WOULDN'T CARE WHAT I WOULD BECOME! Yes I knew I could shoulder any sin! NO MATTER WHAT I BECAME I KNEW I WOULD BE FINE WITH IT!" Homura shouted the window to her mind closed and Madoka was next to her. She released her braids and dropped her glasses holding Madoka tightly. "I knew... as long as you were by my side... with me... THAT I WOULDN'T CARE IF I EVEN BECAME A DEMON!" She stood up next to Madoka holding her black bow and crossing it with Madokas pink bow. "Now Homura together..."Madoka whispered holding her bow next to Homarus igniting a fury of power. "Yeah..." Homura whispered creating a blossom of flowers where her witch was. Then HEROIC POSE AW YEAH :D! A bright light shone through the entire broken field and Homura and Madoka stood together feeling the power shoot through their veins. "Homura aren't you afraid?" Madoka asked. "No, I'm so happy, I couldn't be afraid." Homura smiled brightly. "I won't hesitate any longer." Her face broke into a devilish grin as the entire place vanished. "_I don't understand at all!" _Kyubey asked coming from all directions at once as the place was breaking and vanishing slowly. Kyoko and Mami stood on a rock waiting for the law of cycle to approach. "Is Sayaka and Bebe gone?" Kyoko asked. "The law of cycle is taking them with her." Mamt said. "Is that Madoka now?" Kyoko asked standing up. The place lit up as Madoka came down. "Now I remember... I came for Homura... how could I forget?" Madoka asked. "Well there was a lot of unnecessary interference!" Sayaka said. "What a pain!" Nagisa said. Homura slowly opened her eyes to Madoka, the law of cycle. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long, now let's go..." Madoka held out her hand. "You've worked hard all this time." Madoka said smiling. "Madoka..." Homura whispered. "Now... lets go..." Madoka said. "We will always be together." Madoka said holding out her hand offering to take her with. "Yeah... always together..." Homura smiled devilishly and greedily. "I've waited so long to do this..." She smiled wider snatching Madokas hand. "Ah!" Madoka cried as Homura was hurting her. "HOMURA!" Madoka cried. "HELP!" Madoka cried again tossing her soul gem at Mami and Kyoko. "USE THE NEW POWER! TRANSFORM!" Madoka cried. **Again some of this was made up, and I know I left out some words but i'm not writing this over because I don't think anyone wants to read what they have already watched in Rebellion and the series. Enjoy anyway. **"Finally..." Homura said, "Homura chan don't! YOU'RE GOING TO RIP ME APART!" Madoka cried as she was split into her human form and her memories and powers were sealed inside her soul gem. Homura began rewriting the world, transformed into a demon, and then the mirror ended. "It wasn't a dream... was it...?" Madoka asked herself in the mirrors.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't write any D. in this or the last chapter, the next few I will focus on Daisuke's perspective most likely unless you guys want me to focus on something else im open to ideas :) REVIEW!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter, as I promised will focus on Daisuke's perspective, I'm sick today so I stayed home from school :( I miss my friends cheer me up by reviewing on how I did!**

* * *

><p>Daisuke walked home with Satoshi, and Riku, she complained the whole time on not having her bike to ride home and how Risa was doing walking home with Takeshi. "Hey Daisuke!" A familiar voice echoed through the streets of Mitakihara. Daisuke turned to see Sayaka running through the streets. "What's wrong Sayaka?" Daisuke asked he just called everyone by their first names, they had known each other long enough anyways, and they did the same. "Have you seen Madoka?" Sayaka asked a frown coming on her face. "No, why?" He asked. "She didn't come to school today and she hasn't answered my calls lately, should we check on her?" Sayaka questioned. "I guess, not much else we have to do besides maybe check on With." Daisuke explained. "Great, lets go after you check on... With." Sayaka didn't seem to know the small rabbits name very well.<p>

Daisuke headed out the door to greet Sayaka at Madokas house. "Should I come too, Krad may be gone but I still have some powers." Satoshi asked. "No i'm she Kaname Madoka is fine." Daisuke said addressing Madokas name fully. "Alright well i'll take care of With while you're gone I guess." Satoshis tone was still a bit happier than before, and he acted different too, Daisuke guessed it was just because a lot of stress has been lifted off his back for the last few days, and headed towards Madokas home.

Daisuke walked down the street and admired the city lights. "It's so beautiful here..." He whispered, his breath icy and visible. It was around December now, and going to black friday was a bad idea, especially since Daisuke was the one going. Sayaka gave him directions, but he was lost somehow. After hours of searching he finally came across a row of houses with addresses. He finally came across Madokas. "What took you so long?" Sayaka asked standing by the door. "I got lost.." He could hardly talk over the loud cars and subways passing by around the corner. Sayaka knocked on the door and when nobody answered she got worried. She used her magical girl harpin to pic the lock and stumbled inside. She tiptoed quietly ahead of Daisuke her cape covered in the snow that fell on her while she was picking the lock. She finally reached... Madokas room? No. It couldn't have been, it was on fire and a simple mirror box was planted in the middle. "M-MADOKA?!" Sayaka screamed looking around in the tundra of the fiery wasteland. Small flames crept up Sayaka's leg leaving a burn. She fell over onto the ashed ground next to the box. "Madoka are you here?" Sayaka called. A small muffled voice came inside the box. "Sayaka help..." It said muffled and staticy. Sayaka banged her sword on the mirror box repeatedly. "Ma..do..ka.." She took breaths between syllables sometimes and was beginning to look tired. She heard a thrash of attacks and turned her head to a tall red headed girl. "Kyoko!" Sayaka called over to the spear thrower. "Sayaka!" She answered jolting toward her. "Is this a labyrinth?" Kyoko asked. "I don't know, i'm not sure if Madoka is in this box, i've been looking for her since she didn't come to school." Sayaka replied forgetting about the other redhead sitting by the door. "I came too..." Daisuke tried to get some attention. "Just, help me destroy this witch will ya?" Kyoko asked. "If theres a witch its gonna be a labyrinth idiot!" Sayaka accused. Kyoko turned toward the giant witch and raised her spear. "Lets do this!" Kyoko and Sayaka went off leaving poor Daisuke alone to try and break the mirrors. He saw small cracks on the surface and small holes appearing on the edges. The pinkette burst out gasping and panting. "We... have... to... go..." Madoka could hardly get the words out. She was wearing a white dress coming down to her knees and her hair was down. **Imagine the last scene in the theme song Luminous where Madoka is standing in a pure white dress and her pink hair down being blown in the wind. **Daisuke watched the girl climb to her knees. Her eyes were an orange-yellow and she looked more mature than before. She had a stern face and at first Daisuke couldn't tell who it was. "Madoka?" Daisuke asked making sure it was her. Her face turned kind, yet an adult kind, like an adult happy to see children playing outside. Her eyes were a bit squinted but widened up and her smile became big. "Thank you." She appreciated everything Daisuke did. Her voice was mature too, like she was 20 or something. "Sayaka?" Madoka called to her friend fighting the large witch. "M-Madoka is that you?" Sayaka asked, her appearance was different though, like she had been in there for years. "You look different.." Sayaka trailed off. "I regained my memories guardian Sayaka Miki." Madoka's voice didn't seem like a cute teeny teenager anymore. "G-guardian?" Sayaka asked. "You don't remember do you...?" Madoka asked. "I remember up to becoming a part of the law of cycle." Sayaka said. "And then the rebellion of Homura Akemi." Madoka put her arm on Sayakas shoulder for balance. Sayaka helped her up and gasped as Madoka was returning to normal. "You have... to..." She trailed off leaving teeny cute Madoka there on Sayaka's shoulder. "Huh.. what... whats going on?" Madoka asked her eyes were pink again and her voice was now a bit higher pitched but you could hardly tell anymore. "Do you remember anything?" Sayaka asked immediately. "Well these weird mirrors showed Homura going through several different timelines, and then I died multiple times, then it showed me being a goddess, but then I fainted and I can't remember what happened after that its all blurry now." Madoka replied. "Why did they show you those memories...?" Sayaka asked helping Madoka off her shoulder. "Well it was all about Homura." Madoka replied. "Maybe they wanted you to remember that one promise she made, so you could... remind her!" Sayaka realized Madoka had to remind Homura of her past. 'Do you remember Homura's promise to you!?" Sayaka gripped Madoka tightly. "I remember me saying, save me from being stupid, don't let Kyubey fool me again..." Madoka answered a little more cheeky than she should have been. "Guardian huh?" Kyoko teased. Sayaka made a grip for Kyoko neck and ended up chasing after each other in a circle around Madoka. She looked at them worryingly and sighed. Daisuke just stared blankly at the girls surrounding Madoka. "I.. don't get this.." Daisuke sighed. He noticed the small grief seed on the ground. "Hey guys, you missed one." Daisuke said. "Wait stop, we have a way to make multiple ones". Kyoko held the seed in front of the familiars and let despair fill it. The grief seed began to shake and then it split into 5 versions of itself! "See if Kyubey were too eat it then it wouldn't be able to explode into many others and we would be wasting grief seeds, and hard work." Kyoko said. "It's actually brilliant!" Sayaka took a grief seed... or two.. and tossed them into her bag to take home. She had so many spare grief seeds it wasn't even funny, she had a few bags in a storage closet full of them. Everybody else was the same, except sometimes Kyoko would sneak a few out of Sayaka's bag to see if she would react. Kyoko took two for herself and told Daisuke to give one to Mami, Madoka declined the offer since she didn't do anything.

Daisuke ran home holding the grief seed in his hands. "Hey." A unfamiliar voice called. "What are you doing with a grief seed huh?" The voice echoed through the alley way. "Kyoko?" Daisuke asked seeing that only Kyoko would say that in such a tone. Footsteps came from behind him. It was a girl with brown almost dark red hair it was down with a black headband in it. She wore a tank top with long sleeves that got too big for her wrists around the end like a kimono but thinner around her elbows. The shirt cut off halfway and was followed by a pair of red pants and a black torn skirt. She wore black shoos and had a grey soul gem she tossed into the air and caught it repeatedly. She had a grin like Kyoko's and anyone could swear they were sisters the way they acted. She had bags under her eyes and lifted her head up in a sneer catching her soul gem in her mouth. "What are you doing with a grief seed you're obviously not a magical girl." She turned her gem into a black choker necklace. "You gonna answer me or am i gonna have to get it out of you?" She put her hands on her hips and put her face close to his so he got the message. "hey dumb*** you gonna stare all day or are you death?" She shouted in his ear. "Who-" Daisuke was cut off as she put her finger on his mouth. "Answer my question first." She glared at him. "Why..." He dared to ask. "Why are you asking so many questions?" She questioned him. "I'm Eterna." She removed her finger transforming into her magical girl form. She had bright purple hair with headphones a sleeveless light purple shirt with black shorts and matching boots with purple tips **also known as my youtube profile picture :D **she smiled. "Why do you look so different?" Daisuke asked. "Well this is just how I look, it's how I made my magical girl uniform, so now that you know who I am, tell me who you are and how you got that?" She asked. Her soul gem was encrusted in her headphones and shone like pearls. They were black with white on the edges and then purple surrounding the white. "Kyoko Sakura." Daisuke answered. "What?" She asked. "Sayaka Miki." He said louder. "Who are they?" She asked. "I answered your question." He replied. "No I didn't ask who gave it to you I asked how you got it." She sneered. "They gave it to me to give to Mami Tomoe." He said trying to escape. She used her magic to form handcuffs around Daisuke and chains that ended with a silver ring she held. "Bring me to her." She ordered. "Sorry but that wont happen.." Daisuke replied. "And why no-" Her question was answered before she could even ask it. Daisuke transformed into Dark, the sudden change caused the handcuffs to break apart and her to drop the chain. "With!" Dark called as the small rabbit came to him. He grew black wings using With and flew away. "Thats why!" Dark called back. Eterna chased after him, and since she was a magical girl she could jump a long distance really high, so she was practically flying. As he got to Mamis house Eterna trapped him in chains once more. "Ah!" He gasped as there was no way free. He had chains on him, they were tied over his chest and his wrists were tied to his chest, he was physically unable to do anything but kick, which wouldn't get him far. He could tell the chains hurt With so he went inside to make sure With doesn't get too hurt. Eterna opened the door. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Eterna yelled causing her to glow purple. Her eyes grew a dark shade of purple that could threaten to kill someone. Everyone rushed into the doorway to find out what the commotion was about. Mami saw Dark there chained and bruised and went to assist him. "Uh uh." She refused to let Mami take another step and pinned her to the wall using powerful chains. "I see theres a few magical girls i town." She said. "They're not magical girls, what do you want!" Mami yelled. "I claim this territory, there are plenty of familiars and witches coming in this town, and I want as many grief seeds as possible." Eterna yelled back. "If I have to I will kill you and you're magical girl gang." Eterna threatened. "You think you can beat all of us!" Mami yelled. "Well I managed to weaken Homura Akemi for you, you could give me a little thanks you know." Eterna said. "HOW-" Mami was cut off as she began to feel tired. "Same way i'm going to claim my territory, by using my power." Eterna vanished leaving Mami there half asleep. "Mami, Mami!" Riku called. "Hey,how it going?" Dark said trying to get them to untie his hands by teasing wasn't working very well. Risa jumped to Darks aid managing to loosen the handcuffs. Dark transformed into Daisuke letting the handcuffs fall off.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think, was it exciting enough, honestly I think writing D. might have been a mistake because now all I want to write is Madoka Magica, but its still fun so review and pray that I get better :) <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys :) plz review i've been sick recently and i would like some support on this story i have no reviews yet but luckily I love writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying it :)) I have 200 views and i'm happy but i'm waiting for my first review :)**

* * *

><p>Sayaka, Hitomi, Madoka, and this time Kyosuke decided to walk with them. "Did you hear about what happened to Mami last night?" Hitomi asked. "Hm? No what happened?" Madoka replied eyeing Kyosuke suspiciously, she wasn't completely sure if she could trust him. "Apparently some weird girl came to their house with a hostage demanding to claim territory or something." Hitomi said eyeing Kyosuke too. Of course Hitomi trusted him, but Madoka wasn't there to see if Kyosuke knew about magical girls yet. "<em>Does he know about magical girls?" <em>Madoka asked through telepathy. "_Yeah, Kyoko showed him after a few misunderstandings, I can't blame her though, for everything Sayaka went through and he didn't know at all, I guess she thought he just... let her die." _Hitomi said. "Was it a magical girl?" Kyosuke asked his eyes lighting up. "Thats the thing I have no idea." Hitomi said walking a bit faster. "Hitomi...?" Madoka called. "Yes Madoka?" Hitomi looked her in the eye. "What do you mean, let her die?" Madoka asked. "You don't remember, you were there when she was becoming a witch." Hitomi said. Sayaka covered her face looking down at the ground. "I can show you later, but we have to be careful." Hitomi said. "How?" Madoka asked. "Homura has holograms on her wall that can show you what happened." Hitomi began walking again. "Can I come?" Kyosuke asked. "Sure, we still need to know more anyway if we're going to beat Homura Akemi, is it alright, Madoka, Sayaka?" Hitomi questioned. "Yeah." They both said simultaneously.

Daisuke and the others got to come with Mami to Homura's place for something. "Do you have any idea why we're going to her house?" Daisuke asked. "She said it was for Madoka and Madoka asked her to come with, then she invited us to see some sort of holograms, she said they were memories and they needed to defeat Homura Akemi and needed as much knowledge as possible and it would be helpful for us to come along." Riku explained. "We're supposed to leave at 4:00 PM." Risa added. "Its 3:30 shouldn't we be going?" Satoshi asked. "Yeah..." Takashi was surprisingly depressed about something. "Whats wrong?" Risa asked him. "Nothing it's just, I miss everyone back home don't you?" Takashi asked. "Yeah, but at least Mamis helping us, we could be a whole lot worse off." Riku said. "I guess you're right though, I miss my family." Riku sighed. "Let's just go, we need to help Mami out and maybe if we learn more about this situation we can help them defeat Homura and get home sooner." Daisuke got up.

everyone stood outside of Homura's house hoping the raven haired girl wasn't lurking around inside. "Ready?" Mami asked. "Yeah..." They all whispered. Mami slowly stepped in first. Kyoko and Sayaka were the last ones inside, they were lookout. They flipped the lights on. "You think we can take these holograms with us somehow?" Kyoko asked. Mami and Nagisa tried reeling them in with their weapons but failed. "Oh well..." Mami said. "We can't stay here." Kyoko said. "Yeah well then we might just have to make our own." Mami suggested. "How do we do that?" Sayaka asked. "Easy I have a plan." Nagisa jumped in.

They all got to Mami's house to try and create holograms. "Alright we need to research how to make holographic pictures, then mix it with magic to turn them into memories." Nagisa suggested. They all nodded and got to work.

hours passed and they were almost finished. "Alright we need a bit of magic, who volunteers?" Nagisa asked. "I'll do it." Madoka suggested. She out her soul gem on top of the holograms. "Alright thats enough." Said Nagisa finally. They hung the holograms on the wall. "Alright lets figure out what memories we still need, it's obvious we don't remember everything, it's impossible to figure out everything over time when a demon put a spell on us." Mami said. Sayaka snapped her fingers and let a hologram play.

"Sayaka... Damnit how could this happen..." Hologram Kyoko muttered. "It's awful.. this isn't right it's horrible..." Madoka said crying into the palms of her hands. Homura sat by in the corner of the subway crying. Two yellow ribbons tied around Homura's waist. She had two long braids and red eye glasses again. A gunfire went off. She heard Kyoko gasp as her red soul gem was blasted into pieces. "Miss. Tomoe?" Homura asked. Mami was crying and shivering like crazy. "If soul gems give birth to witches then we have no choice but to die! Both me and you!" Mami threatened holding her gun up. "STOP IT!" Homura cried as a pink arrow blasted Mami's soul gem. Maoka let out another groan and cried, "I don't wan't this!" Homura walked over to Madoka. "It's alright we can take Walpurgisnacht on our own." Homura assured her. Madoka looked her in the eye and nodded, more tears rolled down her face. The hologram faded and went staticy. "Let's play another one." Sayaka suggested. With a snap of fingers the next clip started. "Alright do it just as we planned." Kyoko said to Madoka in a witches labyrinth. "Hey Sayaka, it's me, it's Madoka, can you hear my voice?" Madoka asked. The witch showed itself. It was Octavia. The witch rose it sword and many wagon wheels appeared in the air. Madoka jumped backwards. "Don't be scared keep talkin to her." Kyoko created a barrier to hold Madoka and keep her safe. "Sayaka please stop try to remember please!" Madoka pleaded. "I know you never wanted to hurt anyone!" she added while Kyoko began to weaken the witch. "Please Sayaka turn back into you'r old self!" Madoka pleaded once more. "Man you're really stubborn, c'mon Sayaka!" Kyoko yelled fighting off wagon wheels with her spear. She gasped as many more appeared and attacked her. "Kyoko!" Madoka cried as the wheels piled onto her. Kyoko pushed them off and reassured her, "It's okay, i've been through way worse..." She lied gasping for breath. "C'mon Sayaka!" Kyoko said clutching her spear trying to create another barrier. "Stop it, please stop, Sayaka we're you're friends remember!" Madoka cried. Kyoko thought to herself as she was being pushed around by wheels, "Oh I see what you're doin, this is payback isn't it? Funny, when we met we tried to kill each other then too, I thought you were a wuss, but no matter how hard I beat you, you just kept gettin right back up didn't ya?" Kyoko began hitting wheels back with her spear harder and harder. "Sayaka!" Madoka wailed. "I know you're mad you can't forgive anyone for what happened to you, when you get over that stuff come back to us, alright?" Kyoko thought hoping Sayaka would hear her. Kyoko was pushed into her own barrier as a wheel hit her in the chest viscously. "Kyoko!" Madoka cried helping her up. A hand reached for Kyoko as Madoka ran up blocking it from hurting Kyoko. Madoka was trapped, being crushed by the witch Madoka cried, "Sayaka... please... stop.. it..." Kyoko watched the small girl being crushed and screamed, "DAMNIT SAYAKA!" She reached for her spear cutting off the arm. "C'MON YOU TOLD ME YOU BELIEVED IN YOU'RE POWER YOU SAID YOU WERE ONLY GONNA USE IT TO HELP PEOPLE REMEMBER?!" Kyoko began being drowned in the witch's blood as the room began to collapse. Kyoko began falling into the labyrinth's abyss when she cried out, "Hey god if you're there my life sucked, so for once let me live a happy dream..." She dropped her spear and it landed in front of Homura, who caught Madoka. "Kyoko." Homura gasped as she was creating another barrier. "are you..?" Homura trailed off. "Me and my stupid ideas she shouldn't have come, take care of her, you can't carry her and fight cause you'll just get us all killed, it's okay, and you were right, you've gotta focus on the one thing you care about and protect it till the end. Heh, it's kinda funny, this entire time, thats exactly what I thought I was doin. Get outta here, i'll take care of her." Kyoko finished as a giant spear rose up from below her. "I know Sayaka, it sucks to be alone, believe me I know, but it's okay now, Sayaka, cause i'm gonna be here with you." Kyoko kissed her soul gem and threw it into the air. She drew out her spear and in a single hit destroyed it. She smiled goodbye as a giant explosion wiped out both her and Octavia. The screen went black and you could hear a voice calling, "Kyoko." The hologram ended and everyone stood there wide eyed. "Are you sure this is right?" Mami asked. Kyoko stared at Sayaka who was staring at Kyoko.

* * *

><p><strong>It was shorter than usual but I wan'ted to finish this chapter as fast as possible because I'm tired and feel horrible please help me feel better and review please :) still waiting for that 1st review <strong>


	14. Chapter 14 THE END

**Heyy I've been really excited to write this chapter just because this fanfic is really run to write, but if you guys don't like this fanfiction give me ideas on another one in the review section at the bottom of this page ;) **

* * *

><p>After they finished watching the holograms to find clues to Homura Akemi past Mami took the group home and went to sleep. Hitomi decided to walk home with Kyosuke, Sayaka, and Kyoko. "Hey, Kyoko." Sayaka said. "Yeah?" Kyoko replied. "Did you really do all that?" Sayaka asked. "What you mean commit suicide to kill you and save Madoka and Homura?" Kyoko asked. "I have no idea..." Kyoko finished, she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Honestly though, if I did do that then I'm glad I did, if I didn't you most likely would've killed Kyosuke." Kyoko said. "What?!" Kyosuke jumped in the conversation. "Well you did technically kill her.." Hitomi added. "You too?" Kyosuke was blushing. Hitomi giggled at Kyosuke. Chains suddenly wrapped around Kyokos neck tightly. "What the hell?!" Kyoko choked out. "So, you're Mami Tomoe's friend right?" A voice said. "You're a magical girl too aren't ya?" The chains tightened. Kyoko transformed drawing out her spear. She cut the chains. "Who the hell are you?!" Kyoko demanded an answer. The voice only giggled and a figure stepped out. Half of its face was covered by shadows and the other half was resembling a insane psychopath with teeth razor sharp and a grin from ear to ear. "Aww Mami Tomoe didn't mention me?" The voice put up a fake frown and tied Kyoko's hands. She drew Kyoko closer until she could almost make out the outline of the figure. "What do you think you're doin in my territory?" Kyoko asked kicking herself free. "This ain't your territory, daddy's girl." The figure teased. Kyoko became angry fast and began using as much power as her soul gem allowed. Miss, miss, miss, and miss. The figure dodged all of her attacks by a inch. "Aw didn't you're sempai teach you to fight, didn't you work with Mami Tomoe?" The figure teased. "Who are you?!" Kyoko asked again. "Eterna Akemi." Eterna grinned. "N-no way!" Sayaka gasped. "Youre-!"<p>

Madoka was laying in bed thinking about... everything. Christmas was coming up and with everything going on, she was almost positive it wasn't going to be "A holly jolly christmas."A soft breeze came in through the window. She kept thinking of her being a god, how much Homura suffered and in the end they would have to kill her. She felt a strong feeling for the devil, not love, yet passionate and deep. She always seemed to emit an aura that would lure Madoka, like a wolf trackings its prey, except she was as fragile as a flower, one hit, one selfish desire and suddenly the whole world is a lie. She felt guilty for the lives shes costing, and for being weak. She hummed a tune to calm herself down, "some day the light of love though it may seem far away will shine again in your eyes..." She sang herself to sleep. "One day it will come true that wish you have inside you to save the one that you love, is that a selfish act?" Homura sang from outside of Madokas window. Madoka was already asleep and didn't hear her, but Homura still kept an eye on the cotton candy haired girl. "So peaceful..." She murmured. Madoka snuggled deeper into the soft quilt. The moon was just above the house and Homura was feeling tired. She quickly hurried home to be stopped by a magical girl fight. "E-Eterna?" Homura gasped wondering how she was alive. She transformed into a witch long time ago, after the world was rewritten, right? Homura went through possible explanations before, "Whatcha doin sis?" Eterna teased. "Eterna Akemi means, you're Homura Akemi's-!" Sayaka was overwhelmed with bewilderment. Sayaka, Kyoko, Hitomi, and Kyosuke were all trapped between a demon psycho, and the demon psychos crazy sister. Homura attacked the girl asking her, 'How are you still alive, how did you find us, what are you planning?" The girl just shrugged and sighed, "You can't at least say a welcome back sis I'm glad you're not a witch, or at least not attack me before I explain, or at least a hug will do." The purple haired girl shrugged and transformed back into her usual self. Her hair blew in the nights breeze as she quickly punched her sister in the nose. "See Homura Akemi I can even beat you, as always you were always the underlying, weren't cha?" Eterna teased, her hand was placed on Homarus neck raising her high. "Shut up!" Homura gave her sister a hard punch in the nose and flew away. By the time Eterna went to finish off her prey they had escaped. "Tsk." She sneered unhappy about her loss. She banged her foot on a metal pipe to see if it would dent, she felt no pain so she always seemed to push herself. A kind of thing Sayaka Miki would do. "Well if I can't catch the fighter, i'll catch it's companion." She grinned. She thought of tying up Kyosuke in a chair, then knew if she could catch Kyosuke she could get Sayaka Miki to obey her. moonlight caught in her eyes as she murmured, "Only a few days left."

Homura sat in her regular clock shaped home. She looked up at her holograms. She knew what she had to do. Eterna was her older sister, her superior in every way, even as a demon. They were both really powerful, her sister made her contract to save a friend, no one knows where the mysterious white magical girl disappeared to. Her wish was naive and rushed. She wished to save everyone she could, which is not like her, her nature is brutal yet protective. Her gaze was stony, like Homura's after the 3rd timeline. Although Homura looked up to her sister, she hated her just as much. She vowed to defeat her after she found out Eterna was a magical girl and she wasn't. By then she was in the hospital unable to do anything. Just before she transferred to mitakihara middle school her sister died after using too much magic on a witch. She watched her kill herself to protect Homura. A brave move but after she made the wish, I want to save everyone i could, the wish forced herself to kill herself so she wouldn't harm anyone. She could see see the lifeless face, and pain filled smile that coughed up blood as she said, "Heh... looks like you're the last one... please... carry on my wish, protect everyone... make sure everyone survives, if you have to make a contract..." Homura nodded. At least she carried on that wish, shes protected her friends for this long, she protected Madoka from becoming a witch, which made sure her witch didn't kill innocent people, so technically shes a hero, shes protected the world... she grinned at the thought of being a hero. She knew her emotions came back. After watching Madoka die over and over, she couldn't bare the thought and cried for hours. She suddenly remembered something. She died in a timeline before this new rewritten universe. She couldn't quite remember any time that she died, or her even being written into the universe. She couldn't remember ever seeing her ... she wouldn't simply forget about that, would she? She wouldn't forget about her sister and just now realize she hadn't spoken to her, and now that she thought about it, had anyone ever talked to her, didn't she have anything in this universe that proved her existence. Ever since she lived in this world had she somehow forgot about the one reason she had fought n the first place, had she forgot about her sister Eterna Akemi, and now that she thought even more, had she even existed in the other world? She finally came to a final question, were her memories rewritten as well? That meant some crucial information was lost, or that this entire place is a lie, or everything happening and everything she remembers was that a lie? She couldn't think straight or piece anything together. She searched her memories for anything giving her a clue but the only thing she even remembered from her old world was her sister dying, did that mean Eterna never existed and right now someone created her along with these memories to throw her off guard. Somehow now her sister dying didn't seem painful or sad anymore, like it was an image that popped into her mind with no meaning. She thought so much her head began to hurt. Was Eterna not real the entire time? Was her entire family just a hallucination to make her feel less lonely. She wouldn't forget them all this time after all, she would at least have known where they went or how they disappeared or why their not with her anymore, but it was like all of a sudden they disappeared and it seemed perfectly normal. Those chains Eterna has... there was a familiar pattern on the tip of it. It was a black crown shaped container with a purple gem inside of it. It was her.. soul gem? She looked at her hand that had a diamond encrusted inside it resembling her gem. "What's Eterna planning?" Homura asked her gem hoping for an answer. When none came she went out to investigate. She changes into her regular clothes to avoid getting attention. She retracted her wings and came out the door. A few glances came her way since she hardly ever comes out of her house. Actually she came out all the time, but no human ever saw her leave, so they assumed she hardly went outside for some crazy reason, some suggested she was a vampire and didn't want to go outside while the moon was out. Of course that was impossible saying they don't exist and she goes outside during daylight to go to school and hasn't burned up once. They said she was one of those vampires that glittered in sunlight, yet still, she doesn't have fangs, then they came up with she only has fangs when the moon is full and thats why she never leaves her house. That convinced some people, about a quarter of the people actually, and since no one had anything else to go by they settled with the vampire idea and didn't bother asking her themselfs to avoid getting bitten if it was true. Some claimed to see Homura flying with her vampire bat wings and reported it to the class, no one believed them until the people saying it increased and suddenly there were random glances coming her way, but of course they weren't vampire bat wings, they were her magical girl demon wings. She was temped at times to tell everybody the truth and pout the rumors to rest and get to know some people to join her army so she could stabilize the large group of girls and their goddess. Of course then people would be frightened and run away, and people that joined her army would most likely die causing more people to be scared. She couldn't trouble them after she made this world for everybody to get a second chance and enjoy life. instead of having the natural disasters and deal with Walpurgisnacht. If she wanted to she could clap her hands and put the rumors to rest, or make them witch minions or familiars. Of course she decided to leave them be and have fun with their crazy rumors. She knew people were watching her from the shadows to uncover her secret, but of course she would sense them and make them pass out and forget why they were there, or snatch their cameras and tell them to buzz off. She saw shadows behind bushes and trees and rustling of leaves. She knew she was being watched. She took out her soul gem and knocked them all out and made them forget everything they just saw. She erased the camera data and flew over the clouds while no one was around. She thought as she stared over the horizon, about if she could go back to before, to the shy girl with braids and hope everything will be okay, in a world where shes not a demon, in a world here shes a magical girl with her friends, maybe even befriend Sayaka and Kyoko. Her hair became two long braids and red framed glasses appeared over her eyes as her selfishness cleared away. Her thoughts were not selfish anymore for some reason. She was falling to the ground as her wings retracted leaving her in her mitakihara uniform. She crashed into the pavement as she muttered, "I have to tell Madoka... I have to save her from this demon.."

Eterna, having no place to go sat on a rooftop. her long brown-red hair swaying with the wind. She had it up in two long ponytails, her ring used as a hair bow for one ponytail, the other was kept up by a single chain. She sighed as she knew she only had a couple grief seeds left, she had to get more over time. She was growing weak. Suddenly she saw a girl in a uniform with two long braids crash down. "H-Homura?!" She yelled catching her little sister. She landed on another rooftop with Homura n her arms princess style. She looked at her soul gem, no damage, she didn't have any cuts or bruises and she was muttering something. "I have to tell Madoka... I have to save her from this demon..." She mumbled. "H-Homura!" Her sister shook her until her eyes peeked open to see her sister standing her up. "What..." Homura mumbled. "What happened?!" Eterna asked. "I don't know..." Homura had such innocent eyes. Not the eyes of a demon. "Do you remember anything?" Eterna asked. "I remember turning into a magical girl.. trying to save Madoka... going through countless timelines and then we made a promise... didn't she turn... into a goddess?" Homura asked. "You don't remember being a demon do you?" Eterna asked. "D-demon?!" Homura asked frightfully. "you're own selfish desire caused you to turn into a demon and strip Madoka of her memories and powers and pull her from her "higher plain" or so Kyubey would call it." Eterna answered. "How do you know?" Homura asked. "I was always around you, watching over you, I have illusion magic so that me you saw dying was a decoy so I could watch you and make sure you were safe. You, overtime, lost your memories of me and only remembered that promise you made to me." Eterna stated. "The rest of our family died in a car accident while leaving you at home, you never found out and assumed they would come back, but over time just forgot and acted like it was normal." Eterna looked into her sisters eyes. "And i'm so glad you're back, not as a demon." She cried hugging her. "I don't know how long I can stay like this, eventually the demon will surface and I will be unable to do anything until I overcome it, but in the meantime I have to tell Madoka everything and save her from the demon..." Homura explained. "Alright lets get to her quick." Eterna commanded. Homura thought about what that demon made her do and it was horrible, pulling down a god, endangering her friends, and the worst of all endangering Madoka Kaname, her one and only true friend the others always got in her way in one way or another. Sayaka was always too naive and never took her advice and instead blamed her or judged her on every subject, Kyoko was always either eating, sleeping, getting too many grief seeds for her own good, causing Sayaka to turn into a witch and her sacrifice herself in every timeline, Mami was always too emotional and acted like she was lonely 24/7 and Mami never trusted Homura to begin with and always accused her for being jealous of Madokas potential or her being scared to have to be up against a more powerful magical girl, Nagisa seemed to get in the way every time since she started appearing, which was the last timeline so she hardly knew her so she couldn't judge her for being a cheese loving little girl that knew nothing because she was a witch. Madoka though... she was perfect in every way, she made friends easily, she was super nice, she had her quirks but easily hid them with her bright smile or accepting them, besides having no talent except her powerful potential which was Homara's fault because she went back in time to save her so many times, but it only made her perfect and worth protecting. She half smiled at the promise she made to Madoka. Although she still felt a huge chunk of guilt for killing her multiple times and her not even knowing how she died what happened or that she was only one of the may Madokas that Homura met causing her, whenever Homura looked at her, to be frightened by her appearance after the 3rd time and her dream. "Why would I do that do Madoka...?" Homura asked Eterna. "I don't know... I mean you did suffer quite a bit and in the long run you deserved a reward, but because you felt that eventually you lost consciousness without knowing, and let your... ugly side take control." Eterna tried not to say demon because she was afraid Homura would freak out again. "You took down a goddess, pretty impressive, pretty dumb, and in the long run pretty unforgivable." Eternas eyes lit up a little and she grabbed Homura by the hands. "Please don't let selfishness take over again, I missed you and you're kawaii desu braids and glasses!" Eterna seemed a bit more cheerful causing the tips of her dark hair to light pink. Homura nodded unsure how long she could talk like this with her sister. "But..." Homura trailed off. "I guess I wasn't doing the wrong thing, I get what happened... I get it... I don't know how but I do..." Homura said drowsily. "We're almost there, don't think like that you're starting to scare me.." Eterna admitted. "We... are?" Homura paused a little between words to catch her breath. She saw Sayaka, Hitomi, Kyosuke, and Kyoko walking home. "Should we say hello?" Eterna grinned wondering what they would say. "No we have a pl-" Homura paused seeing a particular cotton candy haired girl. "Madoka!?" She asked as the girl was awake chasing after Sayaka. "Sayaka Sayaka?!" Madoka continued. Her eyes were hardly pink anymore, she had yellow in her eyes again. "Whats goin on with her?" Eterna asked staring at the yellowed eyed girl running along the street. "We won't know until we check it out." Homura suggested pushing herself towards Madoka. "Madoka?!" She called trying to find her way through the maze of trees. Her ribbons got caught in a tree branch and released her hair from its tight braids.

The brunette turned her head to face a certain girl. "Oh no..." Sayaka was wide eyed. "Shit..." Kyoko cursed. Hitomi and Kyosuke went wide eyed as well. The black haired girl came out of the woods with a following Eterna. "Miss me?" Eterna teased. Hitomi backed up into a street light. "Agh..." Hitomi fell forwards after being stricken in the back by the tall piece of metal. She landed on all fours. "I haven't even moved yet and you still hurt yourself.." Eterna sighed. "Shut up..." Hitomi cried transforming. "H-Hitomi?" Homura cried as she didn't know Hitomi made a contract. "I said shut up.." She drew her boomerang and slashed it against Homuras face. "Ah!" Homura fell back clutching her left cheek. She looked up to see Hitomi adjusting her boomerang to fit a metal pole. It looked like a scythe or a picaxe. She pulled it over and behind her head ready to strike the helpless Homura. Hitomi let out a giggle as her soul gem was turning a bit black. Kyosuke stepped back in shock stumbling onto hard concrete. "You're not getting away..." Hitomi cried striking Homura in the head.

Madoka ran as fast as her legs could take her. Her golden eyes sparkled in the dim streetlights. "Sayaka!" Madoka called. She suddenly remembered everything. She needed to tell Sayaka not to hurt Homura. Homura was the only thing keeping this world alive , she created a new world and if she were to die the world would shatter without her being able to access her powers. She needed to tell her, fast. "Sayaka-!" Madoka paused seeing the dark haired figure and green haired figure. "Hitomi stop!" Madoka cried her clothes becoming a white dress and bare feet and her pig tails coming loose. Puffs of clouds and wind shot from Madoka trying to fog the area, grab Homura, and run. It didn't end well...

The plain became engulfed in smoke and clouds. Hitomi didn't stop she was overrun by anger and power. Her special attack was released. Thousands of boomerangs covered a space around her, they floated in mid air, aimed aimed at Homura. She became covered in boomerangs that sunk into her skin making her larger and larger. She was a few feet taller, big enough to hold her massive weapon and contain her power. The area around them faded off and became a light lime color with bright neon boomerangs as the floor. Her boomerang became a large neon wheel that didn't attach itself at the end, like a large round boomerang made aligned with a wheel, just there was not enough material to connect it. The sides peeled off as thorns and her costume had a boomerang shield added to the chest and arm. Her feet became two razor sharp stubs that ended like cow boy boots, split in two with sharp edges. The shoes made her incredibly fast, her height helped too. She only grew a couple inches but her strength agility and everything else raised to its max. neon cuts burned through the edge of her cheeks diagonally. Her nails were claws and her hair rose up like it was rubbed with a balloon and static. She cried out horribly and the floor began shattering like glass and caved in the middle. Homura fell into the depths as Hitomi chased after her. Her giant boomerang swung at Homura fiercely. She ducked to avoid the shots and got her hair cut off a little. "Hitomi stop!" A voice rang in Homuras ears. "Madoka..." Homura whispered pausing for a moment until her head was nearly cut off by the sharp weapon. Madoka jumped into the hole after them. "Madokaaaa!" Homura tried stopping her but knew it was no use. "Y-you can't!" Madoka cried out. She grabbed Hitomi's wrists that were struggling to kill the raven haired girl. "Please... stop..." Homura whispered passing out falling faster and faster. Sayaka transformed trying to stop the girls. Homura felt the sharp cuts of Hitomi's blade and cried out in mid coma.

Madokas gold eyes shone bright lighting up the pitch black hole. It seemed to go down infinitely. Madoka was crying struggling to free Hitomi of her gems power. Madoka touched the gem lightly with a grief seed trying to clear the dark power. The grief seed sucked up Hitomi's power and vanishing under the pressure. They blinked a few times after the labyrinth was clear and felt the warm grass under their feet. Madoka stepped up to the fallen Homura. "Homura Akemi..." She glared. "Do you realize what you have done?" Madoka asked. No answer. "If you passed out in a mere coma then theres something wrong with you considering your great power.." Madoka shook the girl. No answer. Madoka became worried. The girl groaned sleepily. "Ma...do...ka?" Homura whispered. Madoka jerked back. "Ah!" Homura was taken aback by Madokas sudden movement. "Madoka!" Homura cried tears falling from her face as she gripped Madokas shoulders pulling her close. "Im sorry... im sorry... im sorry..."Homura repeated tears soaking down Madokas dress. "Homura..." Madoka gasped. "Please... for...give...me." Homura pleaded landing on all fours sobbing. She clutched Madokas hand tightly. She smiled. Madoka took Homura in an embrace as they began too glow bright. Homura looked up to see herself staring at Madoka in her goddess form. "Homura... I am sorry for the trouble I caused you for so long." Madoka whispered. "No... please... quit treating yourself so badly... why are you so nice to me Madoka!" Homura cried. "You tried to protect me all this time..." Madoka lifted Homura off her feet. Homura was given a shiny gown with god like wings and a single braid along her shoulder. "Everything up until now was pointless..." Homura whispered. "I'm sorry for it all..." She covered her face as it poured tears. She was given boots with a feather in her hair. Her gown had a chain around the thigh as a belt with feathers hanging from the side. Her gown wasn't like Madokas ti had large sleeves and covered her neck and chin. At the bottom halfway down to her knees the dress was split in two reveling her knee high boots. Her wings were feathery and neon purple, larger than madokas and every time they flapped a shower of feathers swarmed them. Her eyes glowed light purple almost white. She held up a bow like Madokas and they sparkled in the infinite stars below, above, and all around them. "Homura... you aren't scared this time either are you..?" Madoka asked. Homura nodded. "I am... very scared..." Homura whispered. "Last time...?" Madoka trailed off. "Last time... I was selfish..." Homura admitted pulling Madoka closer. "This time..." Homura trailed off too. The starry sky lit up with light and engulfed them. "I promise..."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Was it too short? Too long? Anyway please review i'm at the end of the story finally and made a really long chapter this time so I would like my first review :) give me some ideas for another fanfiction, unless you want an OVA or something for this one anyway I hope you liked it :D I sure did!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Hey** guys IM SO SORRY I reread over my fanfiction and realized I never made a ending for D. , so I thought I would make this last one just to end it so it won't be very long enjoy and review! Also I can't update any other chapter in this fanfiction because I accidentally erased it and thought it was backed up...**

* * *

><p>A bright light echoed through the room... Daisuke ran towards it hoping it wasn't a witch. Homura and Madoka stood there. He gasped at Homura Akemi wondering what she was doing. "Daisuke!" Madoka cried. "We're taking you home.." Homura finished. "Really!" Daisuke lit up. They nodded. "We need you all to be in the same place so hurry and get them ready." Madoka cried.<p>

Hours passed and they finally got everyone together and ready. "You won't remember any of this after to keep our secrets safe alright." Madoka shot a stare at Takashi. He flinched a little, but he was too excited to go home. White light formed in a circle around them. They then vanished into thin air.

Daisuke shot out of bed to the sound of screaming. He remembered foggy spots of his "dream" he thought he had. There were a few girls... monsters... Kyubey sounds familiar. He just shook it off and hurried to school.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know it was really short, but it was only supposed to be at the end of chapter 14 so I couldn't write much, it was also because i've already started a new fanfiction and I want to work on that one. Review and thank me for remembering! I know this was a terrible ending, but i wanted to end it because I was already at 30,000 words and I wanted to start a new fanfiction :)<strong>


End file.
